Four Peoples Two Couples
by Hayi Yuki
Summary: Chapter Seven : Kebodohan Hirako/"A-Abarai selingkuh dari Momo-chan?"/"Selingkuh? Maksudnya?" Toushiro heran/Last Chap
1. Friend?

**Four Peoples Two Couples © Hayi Yuki**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC sangat, typo, etc**

**Summary : Hanyalah kisah (tidak) biasa mengenai si ceria, si tidak peka, si jenius, dan si pecinta kelinci.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One : Friend?<strong>

* * *

><p>Berjalan pelan menuju gedung berlambangkan angka enam dalam tulisan Jepang, gadis bercepol itu membawa dokumen-dokumen yang dipegangnya dengan hati-hati. Gadis itu tidak ingin, dokumen yang dipegangnya sekarang jatuh ke sisa-sisa air hujan semalam.<p>

"Kenapa harus aku yang mengantar dokumen-dokumen ini? Kenapa bukan Hirako-taichou saja, sih? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa isi dokumen ini. Padahal wakil kapten sepertiku seharusnya mengetahui isinya" gumam gadis itu.

Namanya Momo Hinamori. Wakil kapten divisi lima, dibawah kepemimpinan kapten Shinji Hirako. Sifatnya ceria, mudah bergaul, kurang peka, tapi terkadang agak sedikit konyol, atau lebih tepatnya malu-maluin.

Saat ini gadis setinggi 153 cm itu ditugaskan oleh Hirako untuk mengantarkan dokumen-dokumen yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa isinya ke kapten divisi enam, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Walaupun Momo mengeluhkan perintah kapten yang dihormatinya itu, tetap saja senyum manis terpasang di wajahnya. Apalagi begitu menyadari kalau yang dia tuju adalah divisi enam.

Bukan, Momo tidak seperti beberapa _shinigami-shinigami _perempuan di divisinya yang akan melompat-lompat senang ketika melihat Byakuya Kuchiki. Momo bukannya menyukai Byakuya yang menyeramkan itu, tapi yang ia sukai, ehm… wakilnya Byakuya, Renji Abarai.

"Hirako-taichou sungguh pengertian… Apa dia tahu soal itu?" lagi-lagi Momo berbicara sendiri. Untunglah koridor divisi enam sedang sepi-sepinya, sehingga tidak ada yang menganggapnya sebagai orang gila.

"Tahu soal apa?" suara yang sangat disukai Momo mengejutkan gadis itu dari belakang. Momo menolehkan kepala, dan melihat seorang wakil kapten lainnya di belakangnya. Tinggi, rambut merah seperti nanas, tattoo di wajah, pastilah itu Renji Abarai.

"Hiyaaa… Abarai-kun!" secara refleks Momo melangkah menjauhi Renji, membuat pria itu mengerutkan dahinya.

Renji mengambil langkah mendekat, "Ada apa, sih?".

Momo menggeleng dua kali. "Bukan apa-apa. Oh ya, apa Kuchiki-taichou ada? Aku ingin menyerahkan dokumen dari Hirako-taichou untuknya" Momo mencoba untuk bersikap sewajar mungkin. Yah, itu percuma saja, karena Renji tidak jauh beda darinya, sama-sama tidak peka.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu, temuilah Kuchiki-taichou. Kebetulan aku juga ingin ke sana" kata Renji, namun tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Untuk kali ini Momo tahu, kalau si rambut nanas menunggunya untuk berjalan bersama.

"Y-Ya, ayo" sahut Momo.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Renji berpikir soal latihan _bankai_nya, sedangkan Momo, tentu saja ia memikirkan pemuda di sebelahnya ini.

"Omong-omong, apa isi dokumen itu?" tanya Renji memecah keheningan.

"Ah, soal itu… Aku tidak tahu, pokoknya Hirako-taichou memerintahkanku untuk mengantarkan ini ke Kuchiki-taichou" jawab Momo.

Renji menoleh ke kirinya, tempat Momo. Dibungkukkannya tubuhnya untuk melihat lebih jelas dokumen yang dipegang Momo. Si gadis cepol sendiri salah paham, wajahnya sudah mulai memerah.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Abarai-kun?" bisik Momo, mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

Renji menatap wajah Momo sebentar, membuat yang ditatap merasa kalau wajahnya sudah seperti rambut Renji. Merah.

"Aku…"

"Ya?"

"Aku… Ingin mengintip dokumen itu"

Momo diam.

PLAK!

"Jangan kurang ajar! Bisa-bisa kita dimarahi Hirako-taichou dan Kuchiki-taichou! Dan kukira kau mau apa!" seru Momo, kesal karena niat bodoh Renji dan akhirnya menampar pemuda itu dengan dokumen yang dipegangnya.

"Lho? Memangnya kau pikir aku ingin apa?" tanya Renji.

"Sudahlah! Aku harus menemui Kuchiki-taichou!"

.

.

.

.

Divisi sepuluh sama sepinya seperti divisi enam, walaupun tidak ada kejadian 'tampar dokumen' di koridornya, seperti yang terjadi di divisi enam. Keributan mungkin hanya ada di ruangan kapten dan wakil kapten.

"Jangan tidur, Matsumoto!" si kapten berkoar-koar sejak tadi, sementara wakil kapten yang dipanggil Matsumoto itu masih menguap di depan kaptennya.

"MATSUMOTO!" seru si kapten, membuat Matsumoto Rangiku langsung memasang posisi siap.

"_Ha'i_, taichou!"

"Jangan bilang '_hai'i_' kalau kau sendiri belum siap"

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehari-hari wakil kapten divisi sepuluh Rangiku Matsumoto untuk diteriaki oleh sang kapten yang notabene lebih muda dan lebih 'mini' darinya. Wanita berambut pirang itu memang terkenal pemalas. Bahkan rasanya semua _shinigami _di Seireitei tahu soal itu.

"Taichou, kau terlalu galak. Bisa-bisa tidak ada perempuan yang mau denganmu, sekalipun kau tampan. Aku yakin, Hinamori sekalipun akan merasa takut padamu" Rangiku mulai ngelantur, tanda ia belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Ti-Tidak!"

Si kapten menghela napas, pasrah dengan sifat wakilnya. Terkadang ia berpikir soal nasib divisinya jika si Rangiku ini ditinggal untuk keluar misi.

Bagi yang belum kenal, ialah kapten divisi sepuluh, Toushiro Hitsugaya. Kapten termuda di Gotei 13, namun kemampuannya setara dengan kapten lainnya. Tubuhnya yang hanya setinggi 133 cm itu membuatnya terlihat seperti anak-anak, tapi sifatnya sangat dewasa, agak berlawanan dengan Rangiku.

"Kerjakan apa yang perlu kau kerjakan, Matsumoto. Awas, kalau aku kembali dan kau belum menyelesaikan tumpukan kertas itu-" jari telunjuk Toushiro menunjuk tumpukan kertas bak kamus tiga bahasa yang ada diatas meja Rangiku.

"-kalau tidak selesai, semua sakemu dan uang untuk membeli sake milikmu akan kuberikan ke Hisagi dan Kira" ancam Toushiro.

Rangiku seketika membungkuk hormat sedalam-dalamnya. "Baik, Hitsugaya-taichou!" kalau diancam, ia langsung patuh.

"Eh, taichou memangnya mau kemana?" tanyanya ketika Toushiro sudah akan menutup pintu.

"Jalan-jalan di sekitar sini" jawab kaptennya.

Rangiku menghela napas begitu dirasanya Toushiro sudah menjauh. "Yang benar saja, harus mengerjakan semua ini dalam waktu yang sesingkat-singkatnya" keluhnya. Rangiku, kau terdengar seperti mencontek kata-kata pimpinan suatu negara di dunia manusia.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian ditampar oleh Momo tadi, Renji tidak henti-hentinya mengelus pipinya yang masih merah dan sedikit perih.

Berjalan di sebelahnya, Momo terus mengucapkan kata maaf sambil tersenyum bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Abarai-kun" ucapnya untuk yang kesekian kali. "Itu hanya refleksku saja, sungguh! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menamparmu dengan dokumen itu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf" sambung Momo.

Renji mengibaskan tangan. "Sudah, sudah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Wajar saja kalau kau menamparku, aku tadi memang agak kurang ajar, sih" Renji mencoba menenangkan Momo, tapi di telinga Momo, kata-kata Renji lebih mirip sebagai sindiran dibanding penenang.

"Abarai? Hinamori?" suara bariton yang Momo hapal dan cukup ia sukai (walau tidak sesuka suara Renji), datang menyapa mereka.

"Shiro-chan!" seru Momo dengan nada yang tidak bersemangat. Renji dan Toushiro sama-sama mengernyitkan dahi mendengar nada tidak semangat dari Momo.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinamori?" tanya Toushiro, tidak biasanya gadis periang di depannya ini mengeluarkan suara tidak bersemangat seperti tadi.

Momo mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. "Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa" kata Momo disertai senyum khasnya.

Sementara Toushiro bertanya pada Momo apa yang membuatnya tampak tidak seperti biasanya, Renji mengamati kekhawatiran yang dialami oleh Toushiro. Entah kenapa, Renji merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya begitu melihat keakraban Momo dan Toushiro. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa merasakan hal seperti itu.

"Oh ya, ada yang bisa kami bantu, Hitsugaya-taichou?" dan akhirnya Renji memilih untuk ikut campur dalam pembicaraan Toushiro dan Momo.

Momo sudah berpikir kalau Renji cemburu melihatnya dan Toushiro, tapi mengingat kejadian sebelum ini… Paling-paling Renji hanya merasa seperti patung jika hanya diam di tempat.

Toushiro berhenti mengobrol dengan Momo. "Tidak. Aku pergi dulu" kapten berambut putih itu langsung ber_shunpo_ setelah mengatakannya pada Renji dan Momo.

Tinggallah Renji dan Momo berdua di jalan antara divisi enam dan tujuh. "Kau masih ada pekerjaan setelah ini, Hinamori?" tanya Renji mendadak.

Si gadis bercepol menggeleng. "Untungnya sudah kuselesaikan semua kemarin. Kata Hirako-taichou aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan untuk minggu ini, jadi aku bisa sedikit santai" jawab Momo.

Renji menatap iri Momo. "Nasibmu baik. Kalau aku, begitu selesai mengerjakan satu hal, Kuchiki-taichou akan segera memberiku setumpuk kertas untuk dikerjakan, dan begitu seterusnya. Jarang aku mendapat keringanan kerja, apalagi waktu untuk bersantai sepertimu. Makanya kalau ada misi, hatiku senang sekali" ujar Renji dengan tangisan menderita.

Momo tersenyum paksa saat beberapa _shinigami _yang lewat di jalan itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Renji. 'Memalukan' batin Momo, padahal ia juga suka seperti itu.

Tapi sebenarnya Momo juga prihatin dengan nasib orang yang ia suka ini. Tanpa Renji ceritakan pun, wakil kapten divisi lima ini sudah tahu beban berat menjadi wakil kapten dari Byakuya Kuchiki. Melihat tampang Byakuya saja tadi, sudah membuat Momo merasa agak segan.

"Kalau begitu aku beruntung karena aku ditempatkan di bawah Hirako-taichou. Ia memang tegas, tapi tidak separah Kuchiki-taichou. Hirako-taichou mau memberiku libur kalau aku benar-benar merasa lelah. Sungguh baik dia" mata Momo menjadi berbinar-binar.

Renji menatap iri gadis di sebelahnya. Saat itu juga ia merasa kalau seharusnya ia tidak berpindah divisi dulu, sehingga tidak berakhir menjadi bawahan Byakuya yang tegas itu.

"Kenapa tadi Abarai-kun menanyakan aku bebas atau tidak?" tanya Momo heran.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku hanya sedang kebingungan untuk makan dengan siapa, jadi aku menawarkan padamu untuk makan bersama" jawab Renji, dan saat itu juga binar di mata Momo bertambah banyak.

"Aku mau!" seru Momo mengiyakan. Kesempatan seperti ini tidak sering, bukan? Harus dimanfaatkan!

.

.

.

.

Bagi yang belum tahu, di Soul Society sekalipun terdapat padang rumput yang akan sangat enak untuk diduduki. Salah satunya berada di Seireitei, di posisi yang cukup terpencil, sehingga sedikit _shinigami _yang mengetahui keberadaan padang rumput ini.

Dan salah satu yang mengetahui keberadaan tempat ini ialah Toushiro. Cukup sering ia berkunjung kemari, sekedar untuk melepas rasa lelah atau untuk menyegarkan mata, yang hampir setiap hari melihat huruf-huruf kanji di kertas laporan.

Dengan posisi tiduran di punggung bukit padang rumput, Toushiro merasa sedikit bebannya seperti hilang begitu saja. Sambil memejamkan mata hijaunya, dipikirkannya ucapan Rangiku tadi.

"_Kau terlalu galak. Bisa-bisa tidak ada perempuan yang mau denganmu, sekalipun kau tampan. Aku yakin, Hinamori sekalipun akan merasa takut padamu"_

"Memangnya aku segalak itu, ya? Matsumoto saja yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan ucapannya. Dan kenapa pula membawa nama Hinamori? Bilang saja dia sendiri yang takut padaku" gumam Toushiro.

Toushiro akan benar-benar tertidur apabila telinga tajamnya tidak mendengar suara mencurigakan.

TAP!

Seperti suara lompatan. Toushiro sudah akan berdiri untuk melihat di balik bukit yang ia tempati itu untuk melihat si pemilik suara jika saja seekor kelinci putih tidak tiba-tiba melompat ke pangkuannya.

Toushiro terkesiap, tapi tidak mengusir si kelinci yang tampaknya malah menggeliat nyaman di pangkuannya. Mengurungkan niat untuk berdiri, Toushiro membelai lembut kepala si kelinci.

"Melihat kelinci membuatku mengingat tentang _dia_" ujar Toushiro, mengingat seseorang yang dia ketahui sangat menyukai kelinci.

TAP!

Suara lompatan lainnya! Toushiro mengutuk diri sendiri, kenapa ia sampai tidak berpikir kalau seekor kelinci tidak mungkin menghasilkan suara lompatan sekeras itu. Dan suara tadi kembali muncul, padahal –yang dia kira– pelakunya masih berada di pangkuan.

"Dapat kau kelinci!" teriakan seorang perempuan serta merta membuat Toushiro mengangkat kepala, hanya untuk melihat orang yang dia pikirkan tadi melompat dengan indahnya diatasnya, untuk menangkap si kelinci yang tidak bergerak sesenti pun.

"Eh? Hitsugaya-taichou?!"

"Ku-Kuchiki?! Apa yang-"

BRUKK!

Si gadis Kuchiki mendarat dengan tidak elitnya diatas seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro. Walau begitu, sebelah tangannya masih memegang kelinci putih yang dia buru, dan anehnya kelinci itu malah diam saja. Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan sampai gadis berambut hitam pendek itu langsung duduk bersimpuh di sebelah Toushiro..

"Ma-Maaf, Hitsugaya-taichou!" serunya.

Rukia, nama gadis itu, buru-buru merapikan_ shihakusou_nya yang berantakan setelah 'kecelakaan' tadi. Setelah itu Rukia berniat untuk menolong pemuda yang barusan dia timpa andai saja mata ungunya tidak melihat wajah merah Toushiro.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Ku-Kuchiki, kau… Tidak serata papan, ya" bisik Toushiro.

Seketika wajah Rukia menyusul wajah Toushiro, merah. "Hi-Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Tangan Rukia bergerak untuk menempeleng wajah kapten muda yang baru saja bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, tapi Toushiro lebih lihai. Tangan Rukia ditahannya.

"Kenapa kau hendak menempelengku, Kuchiki?" tanya Toushiro dengan intonasi datar dan dinginnya. Mata hijaunya menatap dalam mata ungu Rukia.

"Ka-Karena Hitsugaya-taichou sudah melakukan hal kurang ajar padaku!" seru Rukia.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu. Kau sendiri yang melompat ke atasku demi seekor kelinci, dan akhirnya berakhir dengan wajahku… er, wajahku menghadap ke da-" mulut Toushiro segera dibekap oleh Rukia.

"Jangan dikatakan, Hitsugaya-taichou!" bisik Rukia. Toushiro mengangguk dan melepas tangan Rukia dari mulutnya.

Rukia menghela napas. "Hitsugaya-taichou memang mesum, ya" ujar gadis ini.

"Maksudmu?!"

.

.

.

.

Sudah lama Momo mengenal Renji, tapi tetap saja dia masih tidak terbiasa untuk melihat cara makan si babon satu ini. Keduanya saat ini berada di satu kedai ramen di Junrinan. Sengaja Renji mengajak Momo ke sini, agar ia bisa mencari referensi makanan.

"Hinamori? Kau tidak makan ramenmu?" tanya Renji yang sedang melahap mangkuk ketiganya.

Momo tersenyum. "Tentu saja kumakan, hanya saja tidak secepat dan serakus dirimu, Abarai-kun" memang benar, Momo makan dengan waktu yang wajar. Lima belas menit untuk semangkuk ramen porsi besar itu wajar, tapi disaat Momo masih sibuk dengan mangkuk pertama, Renji sudah mulai dengan mangkuk ketiga.

Gadis berambut coklat kehitaman itu tersenyum melihat nafsu makan Renji. Sudah lama sejak ia tidak makan bersama sahabat semasa di Shin'o Academy ini. Dan sekalipun makan bersama, Renji selalu menjaga adab makannya, hanya karena ada Byakuya di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa, Hinamori?" rupanya Renji sadar kalau dirinya diperhatikan oleh Momo.

Momo kelabakan. "Tidak! Aku hanya merasa malu dengan cara makanmu itu, Abarai-kun. Lihat, satu rumah makan memperhatikanmu" bisik Momo mencari alibi. Bukan hanya alibi sebenarnya, karena memang seisi rumah makan itu sedari tadi memperhatikan Renji, yang tampak begitu biadab dalam memakan ramennya.

Dan detik berikutnya Renji sibuk meminta maaf pada pengunjung lain yang _sweatdropped _melihat cara makan pemuda berambut merah itu.

Dalam hati Momo tertawa keras melihat Renji membungkukkan badan ke segala arah demi meminta maaf. 'Dasar bodoh, kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu?'

* * *

><p><strong>Yak, kali ini Hayi kembali dengan fic multichap yang agak gaje dan sepertinya banyak mempermalukan berbagai nama terutama Renji. Padahal belum selesai multichap lainnya, tapi udah ngebet pengen publish satu lagi.<strong>

**By the way, maaf kalau judulnya rada aneh. Hayi nggak kreatif dalam nentuin judul *minta maaf***

**Fic ini jadi setelah Hayi dapat ide dari kisah Hayi sendiri (?), jangan bertanya apa maksudnya-.- **

**Tolong maafkan kelemahanku yang paling nggak bisa nulis summary, jadi jangan salahkan Hayi kalo rada nggak nyambung *reader : enak aja!***

**Dan satu lagi, fic ini terkadang porsi pair dalam satu chap itu beda. RenHina tetep yg utama, tapi kadang HitsuRuki lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya *ditampol***

**Last, mind to review? ;)**


	2. Yang Toushiro Suka

**Four Peoples Two Couples © Hayi Yuki**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC sangat, typo, etc**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two : Yang Toushiro Suka<strong>

* * *

><p>Renji berlari terburu-buru menuju kantornya, divisi enam. Sudah lewat setengah jam dari waktu yang ditentukan oleh atasannya, si tegas Byakuya Kuchiki. Kalau saja tadi ia tidak kelupaan soal jam istirahat dan memilih untuk makan di Seireitei saja, pastilah sekarang ia sudah duduk manis di kursi.<p>

Yah, Renji tidak menyalahkan Momo, karena ia sendiri yang mengajak gadis itu makan di Junrinan. Saat itu yang ada dipikirannya adalah Momo tidak akan kena masalah walau makan di tempat yang jauh sekalipun. Renji tidak memikirkan nasib dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?" suara dingin khas Byakuya menyapu gendang telinga Renji begitu wakil kapten itu memasuki ruang kerjanya.

Renji keringat dingin. "I-Itu, aku dan Hinamori-fukutaichou baru saja makan siang" jawab Renji, memilih jujur, walau dia tahu Byakuya mungkin sudah menyiapkan Senbonzakura untuk menghukumnya.

"Oh. Duduk di kursimu" di luar dugaan, Byakuya tidak mempermasalahkan keterlambatan wakilnya begitu mendengar alasan dibalik telatnya Renji.

"Heeh?! Kuchiki-taichou tidak menghukumku?" tanya Renji heran. Tumben sekali Byakuya berlaku baik seperti ini. Bukan maksud untuk mengatakan kalau Byakuya itu kejam, sih. Tapi Renji tahu sifat kaptennya, sangat disiplin.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kencan itu bukan alasan yang buruk" sahut Byakuya, lagi-lagi diluar dugaan.

Wajah Renji memerah. "K-Kencan? Kami tidak kencan! Aku dan Hinamori hanya sekedar makan siang bersama!" bantahnya keras.

"Makan siang bersama itu termasuk kencan" balas Byakuya cepat.

Renji menatap heran kaptennya. Memilih untuk mengalah saja dalam perdebatan ini, si rambut merah segera duduk di bangkunya dan mulai mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk.

.

.

.

.

Momo berjalan santai menuju ruang kerjanya. Senyumnya selalu mengembang, jika mengingat makan siang yang baru saja ia lakukan bersama Renji tadi. Dan karena ia selalu memikirkan hal itu, maka senyumnya selalu terpasang di wajah.

"Ada apa, Momo-chan? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?" tanya Hirako heran. Memberi gadis itu waktu istirahat pasti bukan penyebab senyum lebar wakilnya.

"Eh? Bukan apa-apa, Hirako-taichou. Aku hanya sedang senang, itu saja" jawab Momo tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya.

Hirako kembali sibuk dengan tugasnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud ingin tahu, sih. Tapi aku senang kau dapat tersenyum lebar seperti itu. Akhir-akhir ini kan Momo-chan terlalu sibuk, sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat senyum lebar itu" tutur Hirako.

Giliran Momo yang heran. "Memangnya Hirako-taichou suka dengan senyumku, ya?" tanya Momo.

Terlihat sedikit rona tipis di pipi si kapten pirang. "Y-Ya, aku kan kapten yang baik. Setiap kapten pasti senang melihat senyuman bawahannya" sahut Hirako agak gagap.

Momo mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah heran. Sudah bisa dipastikan kalau sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang kaptennya bicarakan, tapi terlalu malu untuk bertanya lagi. Hirako diam-diam bersyukur di dalam hati mengetahui fakta ini.

"Begitu, aku bantu ya, Hirako-taichou!" Momo segera mengambil setengah dari tumpukan kertas yang ada diatas meja Hirako. Karena acara makan bersama tadi, semangatnya kembali terisi penuh.

"Terserah kau saja…" sahut Hirako kalem.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Hanya terdengar goresan pena dan kertas dalam jangka waktu cukup lama, sampai Hirako berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aaah… Badanku pegal" keluh Hirako. Langsung, Momo menyodorkan secangkir teh hijau untuk si kapten.

"Terima kasih, ya" ujar Hirako. Momo mengangguk. Kali ini tentu saja ia paham apa yang dikatakan Hirako. "Sama-sama".

"Kau pulang saja, Momo-chan. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan sisanya" Hirako tahu, sebenarnya gadis ini tidak perlu mengerjakan tugasnya. Itu kan tugas milik Hirako sendiri.

"Eh? Ta-Tapi-"

"Pulang saja. Sebenarnya kau tidak usah membantuku, karena tugasmu sendiri sudah selesai. Sekarang sudah malam, lho"

"Uh, baiklah" Momo akhirnya mengalah juga setelah melirik ke luar jendela.

Berjalan pelan menuju asramanya, Momo menutup mata coklatnya untuk menikmati suasana malam yang sunyi dan tenang. Jarang-jarang ia menikmati malam seperti ini, karena biasanya Momo tidak pernah memperhatikan suasana malam.

"Kalau saja ada dia di sini" gumam Momo masih dengan mata terpejam.

SREK!

Mata coklat Momo terbuka mendadak. Dengan tangannya yang sudah meraih Tobiume, Momo membalikkan tubuh. Dan begitu melihat rambut putih yang melambai tertiup angin, gadis itu tersenyum lega seraya melepaskan genggaman pada Tobiume.

"Shiro-chan"

.

.

.

.

Toushiro menyandarkan tubuh pada atap bangunan asrama divisi lima. Di sebelahnya, duduk Momo yang asyik melahap permen yang baru saja diberikan oleh si kapten divisi sepuluh.

"Tumben Shiro-chan datang ke sini" kata Momo, masih dengan mulut terisi permen.

"Telan dulu makananmu, Hinamori. Dan berhenti memanggilku 'Shiro-chan' seperti itu. Yang benar Hitsugaya-taichou" tegur Toushiro.

Momo nyengir. "Ya, maafkan aku. Lagipula memanggilmu Shiro-chan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan sih" gadis itu lalu menelan permen di mulutnya.

"Ada apa? Shiro-chan ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Momo, mengabaikan teguran Toushiro.

Mata hijau milik Toushiro menerawang langit malam diatasnya. "Tidak. Ya. Tadi aku baru saja bertemu seseorang" Toushiro nyaris berbisik, tapi Momo masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Wah, selamat ya. Kau belum mengucapkan perasaanmu pada orang itu?" tanya Momo antusias.

Pertanyaan Momo dijawab dengan helaan napas Toushiro. "Mana bisa aku berbuat seperti itu. Aku yakin gadis itu sudah menyukai atau bahkan sudah memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain"

"Tentu saja dia punya hubungan dengan orang lain. Masa dia tidak punya kapten atau teman atau semacamnya" ucap Momo, tidak mengerti dengan maksud Toushiro.

Kali ini yang terdengar adalah suara dengusan. "Maksudku bukan hubungan seperti itu, Hinamori! Maksudku hubungan, err, berpacaran" koreksi Toushiro.

Kepala Momo bergerak mengangguk. "Oh, begitu. Kukira orang yang kau suka ini seorang penyendiri. Eh, dari mana kau tahu kalau ia sudah berpacaran?"

Toushiro memejamkan mata. "Aku sendiri juga hanya mengira-ngira. Dan… Memangnya kau sudah tahu siapa orang yang kumaksud ini?" tanyanya.

Momo tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja… Rangiku-san, kan? Kau mengira dia sudah berpacaran karena Rangiku-san selalu mengingat Ichimaru Gin" jawab Momo dengan kepercayaan diri tingkat tinggi.

Muncul perempatan siku-siku di dahi Toushiro. "Bukan dia! Yang benar saja kau!" seru Toushiro.

"Eh? Bukan Rangiku-san?"

"Tentu saja bukan!"

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Momo heran. Setahunya, sahabatnya ini tidak pernah dekat-dekat dengan perempuan lain selain dirinya dan juga Rangiku. Oh ya, jangan lupa Baa-chan.

Toushiro diam sejenak. "Dia… Teman dekat orang yang kau suka itu. Teman si rambut merah" ujarnya pelan.

Momo ikut diam. Otaknya mencerna perkataan pemuda berambut putih di sebelahnya. Toushiro tahu ia menyukai Renji, walau Momo tidak pernah memberitahu. Tapi… Toushiro menyukai temannya Renji? Momo tahu Renji tidak terlalu dekat dengan para _shinigami_ perempuan, kecuali satu, temannya sejak di Inuzuri–

–Rukia Kuchiki.

"Shiro-chan… Menyukai Kuchiki-san?" tanya Momo memastikan, dan saat itu ia bersumpah melihat rona merah di pipi Toushiro begitu marga Rukia disebutkan. Hah, padahal baru marganya saja, sudah seperti ini. Siapa tahu yang Momo maksud adalah Byakuya.

"Se-Sejak kapan? Kenapa Shiro-chan tidak pernah bilang padaku?" tanya Momo, membuat Toushiro pusing seketika dengan banyaknya pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan gadis itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan, Hinamori. Pokoknya tahu-tahu sudah begini. Dan kau juga tidak memberitahuku soal Abarai, kan?" pintarnya Toushiro mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yah, soal itu sih, tanpa kuberitahu juga Shiro-chan sudah tahu, kan?"

.

.

.

.

Rukia merasa hari ini pantas untuk dimasukkan ke daftar hari terburuk dalam hidupnya, walau sebenarnya ia sudah mati.

Bagaimana bisa, _shinigami _yang bahkan tidak terlalu dekat dengannya bisa sampai berbuat hal mesum padanya. Seorang kapten pula.

"Hitsugaya-taichou _no yarou_!" teriak Rukia keras-keras ketika dirinya sudah tiba di rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Sepertinya Rukia sudah lupa kalau hari ini Byakuya pulang di malam hari, sehingga ketika Rukia meneriakkan kalimat tadi di halaman depan rumah, mendadak Byakuya muncul di belakangnya.

"Ada apa dengan Hitsugaya, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya. Walau nada suaranya masih seperti biasa, tapi sebenarnya dalam hati Byakuya bertanya-tanya kenapa Rukia yang punya sopan santun tinggi itu bisa-bisanya meneriakkan kalimat seperti itu, pada Toushiro pula.

Rukia terkejut. Segera ia membungkuk dalam di hadapan Byakuya. "Tidak kok! Hitsugaya-taichou sangat baik padaku!" ujar Rukia. Dalam hati ia merutuk kebodohannya karena tidak memerhatikan sekitar saat berteriak tadi.

Byakuya, walau masih bingung, tidak menanyakan apapun lagi. "Kalau begitu, tidak baik berteriak malam-malam begini. Tidurlah" nasehat Byakuya.

Rukia membungkuk hormat. "B-Baik!"

"Oh ya, Rukia" panggil Byakuya, membuat Rukia menengadahkan kepala agar bisa bertatap wajah dengan sang kakak.

"Tadi kau melihat Abarai saat istirahat siang?" tanya Byakuya.

Rukia menggeleng heran. "Tentu saja tidak. Kalau aku melihatnya, aku tidak perlu susah payah ke divisi enam tadi untuk menanyakan keberadaan Renji" jawab Rukia, tidak sadar kalau perkataannya membuat Byakuya terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Dan Byakuya sadar akan hal itu, tapi tetap menjaga kehormatannya, sekalipun disana hanya ada mereka berdua. "Kelihatannya Abarai baru saja berkencan" tutur Byakuya pelan.

"Apa?!" seru Rukia terkejut.

Byakuya berjalan lebih dulu. "Tidak usah dipikirkan, cepat pergi ke kamarmu" ucapnya pelan, karena tadi ia terlihat seperti tukang gosip dadakan.

Rukia masih penasaran sebenarnya. Namun sebelumnya…

"Uh, dinginnya! Aku masuk ke kamar saja dulu!"

Setiba di kamarnya, Rukia membaringkan tubuh diatas _futon _untuk menghilangkan letih sehabis bekerja seharian.

"Haah… Salahku juga sih, melompat tanpa menyadari kalau ada Hitsugaya-taichou di bawahku" gumam Rukia. Tanpa ia sadari, sebelah tangannya bergerak ke tempat dimana Toushiro menghadapkan wajah tadi.

"Sungguh mesum dia" dasar Rukia, baru saja dia mengakui kesalahannya, sekarang gadis itu sudah mulai menyalahkan Toushiro lagi.

Sebenarnya Rukia juga tidak ingin berbicara sendiri seperti ini. Hanya saja, ketika tadi ia pergi ke barak divisi enam untuk bercerita pada Renji, kakaknya bilang kalau pemuda berambut seperti nanas itu sedang pergi keluar.

Jelas saja Rukia sempat heran. Renji, keluar? Di saat jam istirahat yang tidak lama disela jam kerja? Baru pertama kali Rukia dengar hal seperti itu!

Dan… Apa kata Byakuya tadi? Berkencan?

"Ternyata Renji sudah mulai dewasa" ujar Rukia sembari memasang senyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya Momo bangun kesiangan. Begitu menyadari matahari sudah mulai meninggi, gadis itu langsung lompat dari balik selimutnya dan terbirit-birit masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sambil membersihkan tubuh, Momo memikirkan apa saja agendanya hari ini. "Rapat wakil kapten! Mati aku!" serunya.

Rapat wakil kapten kebetulan dilaksanakan hari ini sekitar pukul sebelas. Dan Momo baru bangun jam setengah sebelas! Minggu lalu ia sudah telat dalam rapat, masa minggu ini Momo kembali telat? Memalukan, kalau kata Hirako minggu lalu.

Biasanya rapat diadakan berbeda tempat setiap minggunya. Setiap divisi pasi mendapat giliran untuk menjadi tuan rumah. Dan parahnya, karena minggu lalu adalah divisi empat, sekarang pastilah giliran divisi lima.

Jam sebelas kurang lima menit, Momo akhirnya berhasil memakai _shihakusou _dengan terburu-buru. Segera ia ber_shunpo_ ke gedung divisi lima.

"Hampir saja kau telat, Momo-chan" baru masuk dua langkah ke dalam gedung, Momo sudah disambut dengan pelototan kaptennya.

"_Su-Sumimasen, _Hirako-taichou! Saya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" Momo membungkuk minta maaf.

Hirako menghela napas. "Iya, iya, minggu lalu kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama" keluh Hirako. Momo memasang wajah polos mendengarnya.

"Sekarang masuk saja! Yang datang baru Genshiro Okikiba dan Nanao Ise. Selebihnya, belum datang" suruh Hirako. Momo tentu saja segera masuk ke ruangannya, yang dijadikan tempat rapat untuk hari ini.

Rapat baru dimulai pukul sebelas lebih sepuluh. Hal ini bukan karena Momo, tapi karena Kusajishi Yachiru yang bahkan masih tidur pada pukul sebelas dan tidak mandi dulu saat ber_shunpo_ ke divisi lima. Tidak menimbulkan bau memang, tapi Yachiru benar-benar terlihat seperti orang baru bangun tidur. Memang begitu, sih.

"Ini apa?" tanya Izuru heran ketika Nanao mengulurkan selembar kertas pada para peserta rapat.

"Oh, ini hanyalah surat…" Nanao mulai menjelaskan detail isi kertas yang dipegangnya dengan sangat terperinci.

"Jadi kenapa kau menyodorkan surat itu pada kami?" tanya Hisagi.

Nanao membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Kyoraku-taichou menyuruh kalian untuk menandatangani surat ini. Semua _fukutaichou_ wajib untuk membubuhkan tanda tangan mereka di sini. Katanya, kalau tidak, bisa-bisa diturunkan jabatannya" jawab Nanao.

"Paling-paling itu surat agar tidak ada larangan bagi para pecinta sake untuk minum di mana saja" Iba berucap dengan antusias.

Nanao mendecih. "Ingat lagi penjelasanku tadi" ujarnya. Nanao ini memang dikenal bermusuhan dengan si ketua Asosiasi Shinigami Pria.

"Sudah, sudah. Nah, ayo sekarang kita tanda tangani surat ini" ujar Momo menengahi.

Lima menit kemudian, hampir semua wakil kapten sudah selesai dengan tanda tangan mereka. Eh, hampir?

"Kenapa masih ada kolom yang kosong?" tanya Yachiru dengan polosnya.

"Abarai-fukutaichou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou, dan Kuchiki-fukutaichou belum tanda tangan" Nemu yang tanda tangan paling akhir membacakan sejumlah nama yang masih kosong.

"Kalau begitu, ada yang ingin mendatangi mereka satu per satu untuk tanda tangannya? Sehabis rapat, aku diminta Kyoraku-taichou untuk membereskan kertas laporan" tanya Nanao. Okikiba mengangguk tanda membenarkan.

Isane menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa, masih banyak pasien yang harus kutangani" kilahnya.

"Aku baru bangun tidur, belum mandi" ujar si _shinigami _kecil.

"Sudah seminggu pohon-pohon kesemek di divisiku belum disiram, aku tidak bisa menunda sebentar saja" ujar si pemilik Wabisuke.

"Seireitei Communication belum rampung" tolak si wakil kapten yang memiliki tattoo di pipinya.

"Kensei bilang hari ini aku harus membantu Hisagi, menyebalkan" keluh si rambut hijau.

"Mayuri-sama memintaku untuk bergegas" alasan dari si 'anak' ilmuwan.

"Onmitsukido akan berlatih sebentar lagi" ucap si tambun.

"Aku ada janji dengan Ikkaku dan Yumichika di kedai sake" ah, tentu saja si kacamata hitam.

Semua mata lalu menoleh ke Momo. Momo, yang memang sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, memaksakan senyum. "Ka-Kalau begitu aku saja" tawarnya setengah terpaksa.

Nanao tersenyum. "Baguslah! Terima kasih ya, Hinamori-fukutaichou. Kapan-kapan aku akan membalas kebaikanmu" ujar Nanao.

Si gadis bercepol masih mempertahankan senyum terpaksanya. "I-Iya, sama-sama" sahutnya.

Momo mengambil kertas surat yang disodorkan Nanao. Tak lama kemudian, tinggal ia sendiri yang berada di ruangan itu. Semuanya sudah menyebar ke divisi masing-masing, terkecuali untuk Iba tentu saja ke kedai sake.

"Ah, aku harus kemana dulu? Divisi enam?" gumam Momo, dapat merasakan pipinya menghangat.

Momo mengumpulkan keberanian. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Dari matanya muncul kobaran api tanda semangat. Hirako yang hendak mengambil kertas laporan di ruangan itu membeku melihat wakilnya tampak sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Momo-chan?" panggil Hirako takut-takut.

Pemilik Tobiume itu menoleh. "Hirako-taichou!" serunya.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Hirako yang sudah berkurang rasa takutnya.

Momo menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. "Aku tidak sedang melakukan suatu hal, kok! Sudah ya, ada tugas dari Ise-fukutaichou! _Jaa ne_!" dengan kecepatan cahaya, Momo ber_shunpo _menuju divisi enam dengan keberaniannya yang menakutkan.

Hirako mengelus dada melihat kelakuan wakilnya. "Momo-chan… Terkadang ia sangat manis, terkadang sangat rapuh, tapi yang paling sering sekarang, ia menjadi sangat menyeramkan kalau sedang berusaha untuk berani" ujar Hirako.

.

.

.

.

Momo memandang pintu di depannya lekat-lekat, seolah si pintu adalah Renji.

Saat ini ia berada tepat di depan ruangan Renji dan kaptennya, Byakuya. Sudah nyaris lima menit Momo mematung di depan pintu, tapi tangannya hanya bergerak naik turun tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk saja. Di dalam hanya ada wakilku" mendadak suara berat khas Byakuya datang dari belakang.

Momo menoleh, dan melihat kapten divisi enam itu berjarak sekitar lima langkah di belakangnya. Momo langsung membungkuk hormat begitu melihat Byakuya. Selain Hirako dan juga Kyoraku si kapten divisi pertama, kapten inilah yang juga sangat ia hormati.

Toushiro? Ah, sudahlah. Menurut Momo dia hanyalah teman masa kecil, bukan seorang kapten.

"Kau mau masuk atau tidak?" tanya Byakuya yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di depan pintu.

"I-Iya, Kuchiki-taichou! Saya ingin menemui Ren- Abarai-fukutaichou!" jawab Momo penuh hormat. Dalam hati ia ingin menabrakkan diri ke tembok, karena hampir saja mengucapkan nama Renji dengan nama kecilnya. Padahal biasanya dia memanggil 'Abarai-kun' bukan 'Renji'.

Byakuya masuk lebih dahulu, diikuti Momo di belakangnya. Sementara itu, Renji tidak menyadari kalau ada dua orang yang memasuki ruangan, bukan hanya si kapten.

"Abarai-kun!" panggil Momo setengah berbisik.

Renji menoleh, dan terjungkal dari kursi begitu melihat Momo berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Huwaa! Ada apa, Abarai-kun? Apa ada sesuatu?!" tanya Momo siap siaga, tidak menyadari kalau dialah penyebab terjungkalnya Renji.

Byakuya menutup mata, kesal dengan keributan ini. Tapi tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Bahkan sepertinya ia dilupakan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kesini, Hinamori? Ada apa?" tanya Renji setelah berhasil menenangkan diri.

Momo memperlihatkan kertas yang dipegangnya. Renji membaca sekilas isinya, dan begitu melihat segerombolan tanda tangan acak-acakan di bagian bawah, ia tahu kalau setiap wakil kapten diharuskan membubuhkan tanda tangan di kertas itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Renji untuk menandatangani surat yang diperlihatkan Momo.

"Nah, kulihat Rukia belum memberikan tanda tangannya" ujar Renji.

"Me-Memang belum. Makanya aku mau ke divisi tiga belas setelah ini" sahut Momo. Bukan karena apa dia menjadi gagap di awal, hanya saja Momo merasa Renji sangat perhatian pada Rukia. Momo tidak cemburu pada Rukia, karena ia tahu Rukia dan Renji hanya bersahabat.

Tapi…

Sakitnya tetap ada.

"Hinamori? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Renji begitu melihat gadis di depannya ini bengong.

Momo tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu ya" ujar Momo pelan. Setelah membungkuk pada Byakuya, Momo segera ber_shunpo _menuju divisi tiga belas.

Renji agak heran dengan Momo yang tiba-tiba menjadi agak lemas. Tanpa sadar matanya melihat terus ke arah Momo terlihat sebelum ia ber_shunpo_ tadi.

Dan satu hal lagi yang tidak disadari Renji, kaptennya juga memerhatikan wakil kapten divisi lima yang menjadi agak murung tadi. Sekali lihat saja Byakuya tahu, Momo memiliki suatu perasaan pada Renji.

Tapi bukan Byakuya namanya, jika ia segera berbicara kepada Renji mengenai masalah ini. Byakuya, gitu-gitu, merupakan orang yang sangat peka terhadap sekelilingnya.

Sementara itu, Momo sudah sampai di barak divisi tiga belas. Kali ini langkahnya jauh lebih santai dari saat mengunjungi divisi enam.

Tidak perlu susah-susah mencari ruangan Rukia, karena yang dicari sendiri sedang berjalan dari arah sebaliknya.

"Ku-Kuchiki-san!" panggil Momo.

Rukia yang awalnya tidak fokus pada jalan, melihat seorang gadis bercepol memanggilnya dari arah berlawanan. "Ah, Hinamori-fukutaichou. Ada apa?" sahut Rukia.

Momo mempercepat langkahnya. "Begini, ada yang ingin kubicarakan"

"Oh, masuk ke ruanganku saja, yuk!"

Dalam satuan menit, keduanya sudah duduk manis di sofa di ruangan Rukia. Seharusnya di sana ada Ukitake, tapi karena si kapten sedang kambuh sakitnya, hanya Rukia yang menghuni tempat itu.

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Mmm… Jadi…" Momo memberitahu Rukia tentang surat yang ia bawa dan juga perintah untuk menandatangani surat tersebut.

Rukia mengangguk paham. Ditandatanganinya surat yang disodorkan Momo padanya. Rukia tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi lawan bicaranya sedang memperhatikannya.

Helaan napas yang tidak terdengar keluar dari mulut Momo. Sekarang ia paham kenapa Renji bisa dekat pada Rukia dan kenapa Toushiro bisa menyukai Rukia.

Rukia cantik, tapi bukan itu yang membuat dua orang tadi tertarik pada si gadis bangsawan. Rukia ramah, dan punya sopan santun tingkat tinggi. Tidak banyak bicara, tapi kalau bicara ia tidak akan memaksakan diri sendiri untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang ia tidak setuju.

Selain itu Rukia juga kuat. Hei, melawan Arrancar? Ia bisa. Bahkan Espada sekalipun ia bisa. _Zanpakutou_nya juga bagus. Momo bukannya menganggap Tobiume jelek, tapi ia tahu, di Soul Society, Sode no Shirayuki adalah _zanpakuto_ terindah.

Ngomong-ngomong soal _zanpakutou_, Sode no Shirayuki dan Hyourinmaru sama-sama berelemen es. Momo terkikik pelan ketika mengingat fakta itu. 'Shiro-chan dan Kuchiki-san jodoh ya' batinnya.

"Hinamori-fukutaichou? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba terkikik?" tanya Rukia yang sudah selesai dengan tanda tangannya.

Momo terkejut. "Tidak, kok! Bukan apa-apa!"

Rukia tersenyum kecil. "Tadi kulihat hanya ada tiga belas tanda tangan. Masih ada satu yang belum, ya?" tanya Rukia.

Bagi yang bingung kenapa ada tiga belas, jangan lupa kalau divisi pertama dan divisi sembilan mempunyai dua wakil kapten. Lalu divisi delapan yang tidak punya kapten dan wakil kapten, serta si pemalas dari divisi sepuluh yang belum tanda tangan.

Eh? Rangiku belum tanda tangan? Aha! Momo punya rencana bagus!

"Kuchiki-san, aku lupa kalau hari ini aku disuruh Hirako-taichou agar bergegas sehabis menagih tanda tangan. Tapi ia hanya memberiku waktu sebentar saja, dan sekarang bahkan sudah lewat lima menit" Momo mulai melancarkan rencana.

"Oh, begitu"

"Kau ada rencana hari ini?"

"Tidak, kok. Hari ini aku bebas" jawab Rukia dengan santainya.

Momo ingin sekali memasang senyum lebarnya. "Tapi masalahnya aku belum menagih tanda tangan ke Matsumoto-fukutaichou" Momo pura-pura mengeluh.

"Ya, lalu?" Rukia mulai tahu arah pembicaraan ini.

"Jadi, aku memintamu untuk menagih tanda tangan ke Matsumoto-san, ya! Kalau sudah antarkan saja ke divisi pertama, ke Ise-fukutaichou!" pinta Momo.

"Eh? Kenapa aku?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Karena hanya kau yang punya waktu luang, Kuchiki-san. Jadi tolong pergi ke divisi sepuluh, ya" jelas Momo dengan mata seakan-akan ingin menangis jika permintaannya tidak dituruti.

Rukia tentu saja tidak bisa menolak. Alasan yang dikeluarkan Momo sangat bagus. "B-Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

"Taichou, ayolah. Aku harus pergi ke tempat Iba-san, Yumichika, dan Ikkaku" mohon Rangiku pada kapten kecilnya.

"Sudah dua puluh kali kubilang tidak, Matsumoto! Kerjakan tugasmu!" hardik Toushiro, yang sayangnya tidak memberikan pengaruh pada Rangiku sama sekali.

TOK TOK!

"Masuk!" seru Toushiro ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya dengan nada kesal, tentu saja karena Rangiku.

Pintu terbuka, dan mata hijau Toushiro membulat, sebelum kembali seperti semula. "Kuchiki? Ada apa?" tanya Toushiro dengan suara sebiasa mungkin.

Rangiku yang tadi sedang tidur-tiduran di sofa segera mendudukkan diri. "Ayo sini duduk, Kuchiki!" ajaknya riang.

"Hei, Matsumoto. Ia tidak ada uru-"

"Urusan saya dengan Matsumoto-fukutaichou, Hitsugaya-taichou" sela Rukia cepat.

Rangiku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tampang kaptennya yang seketika berubah, campuran antara malu dan kesal. "Kuchiki, kau hebat juga!" seru Rangiku masih dengan tawa membahana. Rukia tersenyum kikuk.

"Ma-Maaf, Hitsugaya-taichou" ucap Rukia, masih dengan senyum kikuknya. Walau sampai sekarang ia masih kesal dengan Toushiro yang sudah berani-beraninya melakukan pelecehan –salah Rukia juga, sih– tetap saja, Toushiro adalah kapten. Dan Rukia sebagai salah satu wakil kapten harus menghormatinya.

Tapi kan ia tidak bermaksud menyinggung Toushiro! Maka dengan keyakinan itu Rukia yakin kalau perkataannya tidak salah.

"Oh ya, Matsumoto-fukutaichou. Ini ada surat yang harus kau tanda tangani" ujar Rukia, mengalihkan matanya dari mata hijau si kapten divisi sepuluh.

Rangiku awalnya ingin bertanya apa isi surat itu, namun melihat tingkah Rukia yang tampak seperti ingin segera angkat kaki dari sana, Rangiku memilih untuk segera menandatangani surat. Dan mendadak sebuah ide datang padanya.

"Nih, Kuchiki. Sudah kutandatangani. Dilihat saja dulu" Rangiku memberikan kertas surat tadi.

Rukia melihat surat itu, memastikan kalau Rangiku tidak mencorat-coret di kertas. Toushiro yang ada di situ pura-pura sibuk mengerjakan laporan, padahal matanya sedari tadi melirik ke arah adik angkat Byakuya yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou, te-" begitu Rukia mengangkat wajah, yang dia lihat hanyalah sofa yang tidak diduduki. "Eh?"

Rukia menoleh ke Toushiro untuk bertanya dimana Rangiku, ketika mata ungunya bertemu dengan mata hijau Toushiro. Sontak Rukia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau membuang muka? Memangnya aku sebegitu jeleknya, ya?" tanya Toushiro.

Rukia kembali menolehkan wajah, hanya untuk mendapati Toushiro menatapnya tajam.

"Hitsugaya-taichou tidak jelek, kok" sahut Rukia, kali ini ia jujur.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memalingkan wajahmu?"

Rukia menunduk. Masa ia harus bilang kalau penyebabnya adalah ia masih malu karena kemarin Toushiro tidak sengaja melakukan suatu hal mesum padanya. Kalau Rukia mengatakan seperti itu pada kapten muda ini, akan sungguh memalukan keluarga Kuchiki.

Di saat Rukia sibuk mencari alasan, Toushiro berdiri dan berjalan keluar sambil mengatakan, "Kau merasa dirimu yang jelek?"

Si _shinigami_ berambut pendek terpaksa mengangguk. Toh, ia juga tidak punya alasan lain. Tidak disangka Toushiro sendiri yang memberinya alasan.

Toushiro berhenti ketika langkahnya berada tepat di samping Rukia. "Kau cantik, Kuchiki…" bisiknya, lalu melanjutkan langkah dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Rukia tercekat. "Hitsugaya-taichou?"

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore ketika Momo berjalan pelan sepulang dari Junrinan. Yang benar saja, ketika ia baru saja dari divisi tiga belas menemui Rukia tadi, Hirako langsung menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke Junrinan.

"Ada hollow yang perlu ditangani di sana. Kau pergi saja sekarang. Hitung-hitung pulang ke kampung halamanmu" suruh Hirako.

Momo menggembungkan pipi. Iya sih dia senang bisa mengunjungi Junrinan, tapi kalau ada hollow di sekitarnya sih, lebih baik tidak usah.

"Hinamori?"

Momo menoleh, dan mendapati seorang _shinigami_ berambut merah memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Abarai-kun" senyum Momo. Lalu dilihatnya seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang di sebelah Renji dengan tatapan tanda tanya.

Mengetahui rasa penasaran Momo, Renji menjelaskan, "Ini anak yang kutemukan di pinggiran Junrinan. Ia tersesat, jadi kubantu mencari rumahnya".

Anak berambut pirang itu mendadak menarik tangan Momo. "Nee-san ingin ikut mencari rumahku?" tawar anak itu dengan senyumnya yang sangat lebar, yang membuat Momo seketika mengingat mantan kapten divisi tiga.

"Yah, boleh saja" jawab Momo dengan senyum dipaksakan. Perasaannya tidak enak, dan seharusnya ia menolak tawaran anak ini. Sayangnya yang ingin mengantar anak itu pulang ke rumahnya adalah Renji, sehingga si gadis bercepol tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti Renji.

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya fic ini update juga. Diupdate malam-malam begini karena besok dan seterusnya mungkin Hayi gabakal sempet buat publish ch baru.<strong>

**Balasan review di ch sebelumnya : **

**sykisan : makasih pujiannya XD di ch ini HitsuRukinya banyak, nggak? Kayaknya nggak deh *ditendang* ini ch selanjutnya XD**

**Guest : HitsuRuki disini udah banyak belum, ya? Ini udah update **

**Karena Hayi lagi nggak banyak bicara (?), jadi segitu aja curhatnya.**

**Mind to review?**


	3. Selangkah Lebih Maju

**Four Peoples Two Couples © Hayi Yuki**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, typo, etc**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three : Selangkah Lebih Maju<strong>

* * *

><p>Awalnya Renji juga tidak berminat untuk meluangkan waktunya demi mencari rumah si anak yang tersesat ini. Namun rupanya anak pirang yang mengaku bernama Minoru itu begitu gigih memohon pada wakil kapten divisi enam.<p>

"Dia bilang, ini berhubungan dengan hidup dan matinya" tutur Renji menceritakan permohonan si bocah yang ditolongnya pada Momo.

"Oh, begitu. Memang ada apa?" tanya Momo agak heran. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga perasaan tidak enak yang sedari tadi merasuki hati dapat hilang sesegera mungkin. Walaupun yang ia dapat justru menjadi semakin pekat perasaan tidak enak itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Minoru menolak untuk bercerita" sahut Renji.

Dua _shinigami_ itu sedang berkeliling Junrinan, mencari rumah Minoru yang tak kunjung ditemukan. Sementara Momo dan Renji mengedarkan pandangan ke berbagai arah, Minoru justru menatap cemas arah jalan menuju hutan. Seringai anehnya tadi lenyap mendadak.

"Minoru? Kau kenapa?" tanya Momo ketika melirik dan mendapati si bocah terlihat cemas.

Minoru ragu sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak apa-apa".

Sayangnya dua wakil kapten yang membantu Minoru tidak semudah itu untuk dikelabui.

"Ceritakan saja apa masalahmu, Minoru" Renji menghentikan langkah, lalu berjongkok di depan bocah berambut pirang itu.

Minoru sudah akan menolak permintaan Renji andai saja Momo tidak mengelus kepalanya seraya mengatakan hal yang sama dengan si rambut merah. Maka Minoru pun mulai bercerita tentang apa yang dihadapinya.

Bocah itu tinggal berdua bersama ibunya di hutan Junrinan. Alasan mereka tidak tinggal di wilayah pemukiman adalah ayah Minoru. Ayah Minoru adalah seorang pencuri ulung yang tidak pernah terungkap identitasnya. Keluarganya tidak tahu soal itu, sampai suatu ketika terjadilah satu peristiwa yang mengubah hidup keluarga kecil itu.

Musuh besar ayah Minoru, sesame pencuri, dan antek-anteknya datang menyerang rumah Minoru. Ayah dan kakak perempuannya terbunuh dalam peristiwa itu. Ibu Minoru membawa anak bungsunya jauh ke dalam hutan belantara.

Malangnya, baru beberapa minggu aman dari kejaran para pencuri itu, si musuh besar menemukan mereka. Pagi tadi, rumah mereka dikepung. Ibu bocah itu berhasil menyelundupkan Minoru keluar rumah beberapa saat sebelum kawanan pencuri itu datang.

Dan akhirnya, Minoru pun berusaha untuk mencari bantuan di sekitar Junrinan. Yakin ibunya masih hidup, Minoru memberanikan diri untuk memohon pada seseorang berambut merah yang kebetulan melintas di depannya.

"Jadi begitu… Bilang dong dari tadi!" ujar Renji setelah Minoru menyelesaikan kisahnya.

Minoru menundukkan kepala. "Aku takut kalau Nii-san mendengar ceritaku, Nii-san tidak mau membantuku" ucap Minoru pelan.

Momo menatap iba bocah pirang ini. Tidak habis pikir kenapa orang-orang jahat bisa setega ini kepada pihak yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu kita harus buru-buru, sekarang kan sudah sore!" seru Momo.

"Benar juga, kalau begitu ayo kita bergegas!" seru Renji tak kalah keras seraya menarik tangan Minoru yang masih terdiam di tempat.

Menyusuri jalan menuju hutan Junrinan dengan Minoru, Momo dan Renji bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang akan mereka temui di hutan nanti.

Minoru berjalan memimpin di depan, dengan tatapan cemasnya yang tidak ia sembunyikan. Menyadari pikiran Minoru hanya tertuju pada ibunya di rumah sana, Renji mendekatkan diri kepada Momo. Si cepol sepertinya sudah menyerah dengan sikap Renji yang suka seperti ini, maka Renji pun tidak mendapat tamparan lagi.

"Jujur saja aku agak curiga dengan apa yang terjadi pada Minoru" bisik Renji sepelan mungkin.

Momo menghela napas. Dikiranya hanya ia yang punya prasangka seperti itu, ternyata pemuda di sebelahnya ini juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Momo, Renji melanjutkan bisikan, "Tidak mungkin musuh ayahnya menyerang Minoru dan ibunya apabila si ayah sudah dibunuh".

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana?" tanya Momo balas berbisik.

"Kita ikuti saja Minoru. Mungkin saja ia berbohong pada kita, tapi rasa cemasnya itu bukan tipuan semata" Renji sudah hapal diluar kepala macam-macam ekspresi. Hal ini ia pelajari dari Rukia yang kadang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi, Byakuya yang nyaris tidak punya ekspresi, dan dari gadis bercepol divisi lima ini.

Sangat bebas mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasa. Sifat khas Momo Hinamori. Dan entah mengapa dan sejak kapan, Renji jadi menyukai sifat itu.

Dan karena itu Renji yakin hampir seratus persen dengan analisisnya. Lalu dibisikkannya sebuah rencana pada Momo.

.

.

.

.

Rumah Minoru ternyata berada di pedalaman hutan. Butuh waktu lebih dari satu jam agar bisa sampai di rumahnya. Baik Renji maupun Momo bertanya-tanya, seberapa kuatnya Minoru sampai bisa menyusuri jalan setapak tadi setiap hari bolak-balik hutan-Junrinan.

"Rumahku sudah dekat" ujar Minoru tiba-tiba, dan benar saja. Terlihat samar cahaya kuning di ujung sana.

Dan saat itu Momo dan Renji berhenti melangkah. Minoru membalikkan badan, heran.

"Ada a-"

"Kami sudah tahu semuanya, Minoru. Soal ayahmu yang menjadi dalang dibalik kejadian ini"

Suara tegas Renji memotong suara halus Minoru. Bocah itu tersentak. "Kalau begitu kalian juga sudah tahu soal ibuku yang menjadi sandera ayahku sendiri?" bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar.

Momo mengiyakan. Berkat kecurigaannya dan Renji, sepanjang perjalanan tadi keduanya mendiskusikan masalah ini. Hingga akhirnya sampailah pada kesimpulan ; ayah Minoru menawan istrinya sendiri dan memaksa anaknya untuk memancing beberapa warga ke rumahnya untuk dirampok. Dengan begitu, Minoru bisa menyelamatkan ibunya.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, kenapa tidak bilang dari awal?" gerutu Renji agak tersinggung, karena sudah dibohongi beberapa kali oleh seorang anak kecil.

"Sudahlah, Abarai-kun. Yang penting kita harus menyelamatkan ibu Minoru" tahan Momo.

Minoru merasa matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Dua orang di depannya ini… Meski sudah dibohongi, masih ingin membantunya menyelamatkan sang ibu.

"Kemarikan telingamu, Minoru. Kami punya rencana" bisik Momo.

.

.

.

.

Renji muncul dari balik pepohonan, berjalan santai menuju halaman kecil rumah Minoru seolah tidak melihat wajah-wajah sangar mendadak muncul mengelilinginya.

"Oh, jadi ini rumah Minoru? Sayangnya ia sudah tertidur tadi, sehingga aku terpaksa mengambilkan pakaian untuknya di rumah ini" Renji bermonolog dengan suara keras, agar si pemimpin sekaligus ayah Minoru mau keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Hoh, Shinigami" dan benar saja, keluarlah sosok pria dewasa berambut pirang sama seperti Minoru. Dilihat dari kemiripan fisiknya, Renji yakin inilah ayah si bocah.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku seorang _shinigami_? Dan kau ayah Minoru? Payah kau, melakukan hal-hal kotor semacam merampok dan menyandera istrimu sendiri" Renji memanas-manasi si pencuri ini.

Ayah Minoru tampak kesal. "Serang dan habisi dia!" serunya pada para anak buahnya. Serentak, sepuluh _katana _diarahkan dengan penuh kekuatan ke arah Renji dari berbagai arah.

Normalnya Renji akan ber_shunpo_, tapi tugasnya adalah untuk mengulur waktu sebanyak mungkin.

Agar dua orang yang lain bisa menyelinap ke belakang rumah dan menyelamatkan ibu Minoru sesegera mungkin.

Sementara Renji bertarung di luar sana, Momo dan Minoru sibuk melepaskan jalinan tali yang begitu kuat mengikat tubuh ringkih sang ibu si bocah. Momo dan Minoru berusaha untuk tidak bersuara sedikit pun. Bisa saja sih, menggunakan _zanpakutou_nya untuk memotong jalinan tali. Hanya saja tali yang digunakan para penjahat itu adalah tali khusus yang walau tipis tapi bisa mengikat begitu kuat.

Momo tidak mau mengambil resiko kulit ibu Minoru tergores pedangnya.

"Ki-Kita harus kabur, ibu!" bisik Minoru keras pada sang ibu yang tampak tidak percaya dengan kehadiran putranya.

"Tapi kita bisa tertangkap nanti!" balas sang ibu.

"Tenang saja" mendadak Momo membuka mulut. "Aku bisa mengalihkan perhatian mereka, agar kalian bisa kabur tanpa ketahuan. Cepatlah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu" usul Momo.

Mata ibu dan anak di depannya sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening. "Terima kasih, nona muda. Engkau sungguh baik padaku dan juga Minoru, walau kita baru saja bertemu" ujar ibu Minoru.

Bergegas ketiganya keluar dari rumah kecil itu. Minoru memberitahu kalau ada jalan pintas menuju distrik dua tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Ia dan ibunya akan melalui jalan itu.

"Kalau begitu, selamat jalan. Serahkan yang disini padaku dan juga Abarai-kun" ucap Momo.

Minoru tersenyum haru, lalu memeluk si gadis bercepol erat-erat. "Terima kasih, Nee-san. Aku tidak akan melupakan jasa kalian" bisik Minoru.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, ketiganya berpisah. Minoru dan ibunya berlari secepat dan sepelan mungkin menuju jalan pintas yang mereka maksud. Momo menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan lega. Matanya awas memerhatikan dua buah kepala berambut pirang ; Minoru dan ibunya.

Ah, barulah Momo tersadar dari sesuatu. Sekilas sebelum ia menyelamatkan ibu si bocah pirang, dilihatnya wajah bengis ayah Minoru. Tidak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali dengan Minoru.

Justru bocah kalau menyeringai mirip sekali dengan seseorang.

"Sialan kau, Shinigami! Kau menghancurkan hidupku!"

Mendadak sebuah teriakan mengagetkan Momo yang lengah. Gadis itu terkejut ketika didapati oleh pria yang merupakan ayah Minoru.

"Rasakan ini!" pria itu melayangkan pedang runcing ke posisi leher Momo, dan andai gadis itu tidak menghindar, pastilah kepalanya sudah melayang entah kemana.

Terdengar suara teriakan Renji dari depan sana, "Akulah musuhmu, pencuri!"

Momo bingung. _Shinigami _seperti mereka tidak diperbolehkan melukai _konpaku_ sembarangan, jika tidak ingin dihukum oleh Central 46. Jadi tidak mungkin ia melayangkan _zanpakutou _ke pria jahat yang baru saja ingin menebas kepalanya.

Ketika pria itu kembali melayangkan pedang, Momo sudah bersiap dengan _zanpakutou_ dalam bentuk _katana_.

Hingga mendadak melompatlah seekor hollow dari sisi hutan yang lain.

"Hinamori, awas!"

_Shunpo_ membuat Renji dapat menyelamatkan wakil kapten divisi lima di waktu yang tepat. Telat sedetik saja, pastilah Momo sudah berada dalam genggaman si hollow raksasa.

Naas bagi ayah Minoru, tubuhnya sudah masuk ke dalam mulut hollow itu.

Melihat bos mereka tewas di tangan hollow, serta merta membuat para pencuri itu kocar-kacir menyelamatkan diri. Renji membiarkan saja mereka kabur menyelamatkan diri, karena urusannya sekarang adalah untuk memusnahkan si hollow.

Pemuda berambut merah itu masih berjongkok di atas rumah Minoru dengan kaki kanan setengah bersimpuh.

"_Hoero_, Zabimaru!" perintah Renji. Tangan kanannya memegang erat Zabimaru dalam bentuk _shikai_, sementara tangan kirinya menopang tubuh ringan si gadis yang baru saja ia selamatkan.

Renji sebenarnya ingin segera melompat dan menghabisi si hollow, tapi ia tidak berani meninggalkan Momo sendiri di atap. Gadis itu pingsan, dan sekarang berada di pelukannya.

Karena itulah dilayangkannya Zabimaru tanpa bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya, membuat setengah topeng hollow di depannya setengah hancur.

Si hollow tentu saja tidak tinggal diam. Hanya saja tindakannya cukup bodoh, melompat ke arah Renji. Tentu saja pemuda itu segera menusukkan Zabimaru, membuat si hollow berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan berwarna hitam.

"A-Abarai-kun?"

Renji menunduk untuk melihat Momo yang sedang mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hinamori?"

Momo mengangguk. Kepalanya mendongak, dan wajahnya langsung berwarna sama seperti rambut si pemuda.

"A-A-Abarai-kun…" wajah Momo semakin memerah tatkala Renji kembali mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Hm? Ada apa? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Renji cepat.

"I-Iya, tapi tanganmu…"

Dan Renji baru sadar apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Oleh karena itu, dilepasnya tangan kirinya yang masih setia menjadi sandaran punggung Momo.

"Ma-Maaf, ya…" ujar Renji pelan.

Momo mengangguk pelan. Sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin Renji minta maaf. Tidakkah Renji tahu kalau gadis yang baru saja ia selamatkan itu sudah sangat senang dengan perbuatannya?

Dan apakah si cepol tahu, kalau pemuda yang menyelamatkannya ini sebenarnya tidak ingin melepas pegangannya?

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah larut tapi Byakuya masih berada di kantornya. Sang adik, Rukia, pun juga berada di sana. Alasannya apa lagi kalau bukan menunggu kepulangan wakil kapten Byakuya.

"Kemana lagi sih babun itu?" gerutu Rukia tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari pintu, menunggu pintu terbuka dan masuklah Renji. Sayang, sudah setengah jam ia menatap pintu, tapi yang diharapkan tak kunjung datang.

Byakuya diam seribu bahasa. Sama sekali tidak khawatir dengan si wakil kapten.

BRAK!

Pintu dibuka dengan kerasnya oleh Shinji Hirako. "Mau dikemanakan Momo-chan oleh Abarai-fukutaichou, Kuchiki-taichou?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh intimidasi.

Byakuya memasang wajah tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Baru saja bawahanku melapor kalau wakilmu itu membawa Momo-chan ke arah hutan Junrinan" Hirako menatap dingin si ketua klan Kuchiki.

Rukia terheran-heran mendengarnya. Sejak kapan Renji suka membawa seorang perempuan masuk ke dalam hutan. Gelap-gelap begini pula. Pastilah ia sudah gila kalau sampai melakukan hal-hal aneh pada Momo.

"Itu bukan urusanku. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli" Byakuya memang tidak tahu dan tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan oleh dua orang itu di hutan Junrinan, tapi ia tahu Renji tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada Momo.

"Apa?! Kalau begitu-"

"Biar aku saja yang mencari mereka, Hirako"

Tiga pasang mata di ruangan Byakuya serentak menoleh ke ambang pintu, dimana sang pemilik suara terakhir sedang berdiri.

"Hitsugaya-taichou…"

Toushiro juga sudah tahu perihal Renji dan Momo di Junrinan. Berterima kasihlah pada Rangiku yang kebetulan sudah keluar dari kedai _sake_ bersama Yumichika, Iba, dan Ikkaku. Umumnya mereka baru akan berpesta _sake_ apabila hari sudah malam, tapi ya sudahlah. Tidak ada bedanya ini.

Dan kebetulan juga, Rangiku melihat sepasang _shinigami_ berambut nanas merah dan cepol coklat kehitaman bersama anak kecil pirang yang sedang bercakap-cakap tak jauh dari posisinya.

Hanya saja Rangiku baru ingat ketika hari sudah malam, membuat Toushiro kesal.

"Apa?! Anak?! Momo-chan dan Abarai…" Hirako menutup mulut, terkejut dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. Matanya membulat tidak percaya.

Toushiro mendengus. "Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, bodoh! Tentu saja itu bukan anak mereka!" serunya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari Momo-chan dan Abarai!" ajak Hirako.

"Tidak perlu" tolak Toushiro cepat.

"Kenapa?!"

"Kalau ada dua kapten yang datang ke Junrinan malam-malam begini, itu akan terlihat sangat mencurigakan" alasan Toushiro. Padahal sebenarnya ia sudah merencanakan sesuatu dibalik alasan ini.

Sekarang Hirako yang mendengus.

"Jadi maksudmu biar kau saja yang pergi?"

Toushiro mengangguk. Dan rencananya sekarang…

"Kuchiki, kau ikut denganku"

"Hah?"

Rukia heran. Kenapa dirinya selalu berurusan dengan si kapten termuda, sih? Tadi siang ia sudah berurusan dengan si kapten, urusan yang sangat… Sangat apa? Entahlah. Yang jelas sejak kemarin pikiran Rukia selalu dipenuhi oleh Toushiro, dan kejadian siang tadi membuat si rambut putih tambah tidak bisa lepas dari pikiran Rukia.

"_Kau cantik, Kuchiki"_

Adik Byakuya ini memukul kepala sendiri, untuk menghilangkan kata-kata Toushiro yang bergema sejak tadi.

Kali ini seisi ruangan heran dengan tingkah laku Rukia yang sedang memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. Byakuya bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah herannya.

Toushiro? Jangan ditanya, saat ini mulutnya hampir terbuka karena terkejut. Sebegitu kesalkah Rukia padanya sampai gadis itu sampai menyakiti diri sendiri?

"K-Kuchiki, kalau kau tidak suka, aku bisa pergi sendiri" ujar Toushiro, agar gadis pemilik hatinya itu tidak menyakiti diri sendiri.

Rukia mendadak tersadar dari kelakuannya. Begitu melihat wajah Byakuya yang sangat tidak biasa, Rukia langsung sadar kalau kelakuannya tadi sudah sangat di luar batas. Buktinya, si kakak memasang raut heran yang sangat jarang ditemukan di wajahnya.

Dengan senyum polos di wajah, gadis itu pelan-pelan menggeser posisi ke belakang Toushiro. Matanya menatap kakaknya yang masih memasang wajah heran.

"A-Aku pergi dulu, Nii-sama!"

Rukia ber_shunpo_ dari divisi enam. Toushiro tentu saja segera mengikuti Rukia.

Byakuya masih tidak sadar dan tetap memasang raut wajah heran. Ada apa dengan orang-orang itu?

.

.

.

.

Begitu dirasanya sudah cukup jauh dari gedung tempat kerja sang kakak, Rukia berhenti untuk mengatur napas.

"Kenapa kau berkelakuan aneh, Kuchiki?"

Rukia menoleh, dan didapatinya Toushiro berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Rukia berusaha untuk menghindari tapi entah kenapa, kaki gadis Kuchiki itu seolah tidak mau menuruti tuannya. Maka bertahanlah Rukia dalam posisinya, hingga jaraknya dan jarak si kapten muda hanya sekitar tiga puluh senti.

"Bukan urusan Anda, Hitsugaya-taichou"

"Apa karena kau masih kesal padaku soal kejadian di padang rumput?"

Wakil kapten divisi tiga belas menggeleng, karena memang bukan itu penyebabnya.

"Tidak apa, Hitsugaya-taichou. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Anda" bohong Rukia. Bohong? Iya, dia berbohong. Karena penyebab sikap anehnya orang di depannya ini.

Toushiro tidak bodoh. Ia tahu kalau dirinyalah penyebabnya, tapi Rukia sengaja tidak memberitahu. Memang ada apa, sih?

Toushiro sepertinya lupa dengan ucapannya siang tadi.

Si rambut hitam pendek menggigit bibir keras-keras, berusaha untuk tidak meneriakkan satu kalimat ; 'Ingatlah apa yang Anda katakan tadi siang di ruang kerja Anda, Hitsugaya-taichou!'

Malam semakin dingin. Renji dan Momo belum balik-balik juga dari Junrinan. Rukia pun sudah mulai menggigil kedinginan. Gadis itu berharap semoga sahabat dan rekannya dapat pulang secepatnya.

Tidak Rukia sadari, pemuda di sebelahnya juga merasakan dinginnya udara malam. Toushiro tidak peduli dengan dingin sebenarnya, karena begitu dilihatnya si tambatan hati menggigil kedinginan, pemuda itu langsung menyampirkan syal hijau miliknya ke leher si gadis mungil.

Rukia terkesiap. Dirabanya syal hijau perlahan, sebelum menggerakkan mata, melirik si pemilik sekaligus yang meminjamkan syal.

"Hitsugaya-taichou…"

"Pakailah, kau bisa terus menggigil kalau tidak pakai syal"

Mata ungu Rukia melembut. Ditatapnya Toushiro dengan tatapan lembut serta senyum kecil mengembang di bibirnya. Seketika dingin di sekitarnya berkurang drastis. Rukia masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

'Yang membuatku hangat bukan syal ini, tapi Hitsugaya-taichou' batin Rukia yakin.

"Terima kasih" ucap Rukia.

Toushiro menoleh. "Huh?"

"Saya ucapkan terima kasih, Hitsugaya-taichou" ulang Rukia sekali lagi.

Kapten divisi sepuluh tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Sama-sama. Sudah menjadi kewajiban untukku menolongmu, karena kita… Atasan dan bawahan" nada suram dalam tiga kata terakhir tertangkap jelas oleh si pendengar.

Dan Rukia kembali menatap Toushiro dengan iris ungu lembutnya. Pemuda ini… Harus Rukia akui, Toushiro Hitsugaya memiliki banyak sikap yang tidak ia mengerti. Biasanya ia tidak seperti ini pada bawahannya, Rangiku sekalipun. Tapi pada Rukia yang bahkan bukan penghuni divisinya, sikap Toushiro seolah berubah drastis.

Sejak kapan ia memedulikan anggapan orang soal jelek atau tidaknya wajahnya? Sejak kapan ia mau menawari seorang wakil kapten yang tidak dikenal baik untuk mencari wakil kapten lain yang sangat dikenalnya? Sejak kapan ia rela meminjamkan syalnya pada wakil kapten yang tidak dikenal baik itu?

Dan sejak kapan pula Rukia memperhatikan Toushiro Hitsugaya?

Kalau Rukia yang menjadi pemilik syal, pasti ia juga akan beralasan yang sama dengan Toushiro. Atasan dan bawahan. Dan pasti ia juga akan mengucapkannya dengan nada suram seperti Toushiro.

"Nada bicara Anda suram sekali. Anda kedinginan seperti saya?" tanya Rukia setelah tidak bersuara hampir dua menit.

Toushiro menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak kedinginan, dan nada bicaraku tidak suram" kilahnya.

Tapi bukan Rukia namanya kalau tidak bisa mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Kapten muda ini kedinginan. Maka tanpa meminta izin pada si pemuda, Rukia menyampirkan setengah syal ke leher Toushiro.

"Ku-Kuchiki! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Berbagi syal kepada Anda, tentu saja. Tidak mungkin saya memakainya jika Hitsugaya-taichou malah kedinginan karenanya"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak kedinginan!"

"Anda keras kepala juga ternyata"

Rukia menyunggingkan senyum tipis melihat reaksi Toushiro. Huh, kapten di sebelahnya ini ternyata semacam _tsundere_, malu-malu tapi mau. Dasar.

Jadilah mereka berdua, saat ini duduk berdampingan tak jauh dari pintu gerbang arah Junrinan. Tidak ingin mengganggu si besar penjaga gerbang yang tampaknya sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan satu-dua _shinigami _membuat Toushiro memilih untuk menunggu tak jauh dari sana.

Lagi pula kalau menunggu di dekat Jidanbou hanya akan membuatnya tidak bisa berdua saja dengan Rukia. Betul, Toushiro?

Sementara Toushiro sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya, Rukia tanpa sadar mengamati wajah rupawan sang kapten muda. Mata hijau itu sering menatap tajam siapa saja yang lewat di depannya, tapi ketika bersama orang-orang tertentu, mata itu memancarkan kehangatan diantara dingin yang menjadi topeng si pemilik wajah.

"Kuchiki?"

"Ah, ya?" Rukia terbangun dari pengamatannya. Padahal baru sebentar, eh, sudah dipanggil oleh yang diamati. Rukia berharap Toushiro tidak sadar kalau ia menjadi bahan amatan si Kuchiki sejak beberapa saat lalu.

Toushiro terdiam. Apa ia harus memberitahu Rukia sekarang soal perasaannya? Apa iya Rukia bakal percaya dengan penuturannya nanti? Dan… Apa gadis itu punya perasaan yang sama dengannya?

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Kesempatan berdua dengan Rukia sangat jarang ia dapatkan. Siapa tahu besok, lusa, besok lusa, minggu depan, dan seterusnya gadis itu akan jarang bertemu dengannya. Apa lagi kakak Rukia adalah Byakuya, yang pastinya sangat protektif pada adik sendiri.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, Toushiro berkelakuan layaknya pria pada umumnya yang sedang gugup ketika pujaan hati berada di samping.

"Kuchiki…" panggil Toushiro lagi. Ya, ia harus mengatakannya sekarang.

"Ya, Hitsugaya-taichou?" sahutan Rukia membuat jantung si kapten muda berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Aku... Aku menyuka-"

"Aaah! Renji!"

Teriakan Rukia mengalahkan suara pelan Toushiro ketika menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu.

Rukia, tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Toushiro, tanpa peduli lagi langsung melepas syal dan berlari ke arah gerbang begitu melihat Renji yang sedang berjalan berdua dengan Momo.

"Oh, Rukia!"

"Kuchiki-san!"

"Kalian dari mana saja, sih?"

Ketiga orang itu mulai mengobrol tentang apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Renji dan Momo di Junrinan, tidak memedulikan seorang lagi di belakang Rukia yang hanya bisa melongo.

"Gadis itu… Tidak mendengarnya?"

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! Apa ini?! Endingnya kacau! Maafkan aku Toushiro, karena membuat pernyataan cintamu gagal di ch ini *dibekuin*<strong>

**Btw maaf kalau adegan di hutan bareng Minoru itu aneh banget, karena cerita Minoru sendiri itu udah diubah berkali-kali tapi tetep gaje, jadi ya sudahlah. Pasrah saja *maksud?!***

**RenHina di ch ini dikit, karena sepertinya di ch-ch berikutnya baru aka nada banyak bagian RenHina.**

**Kalau ada yang bingung dengan adegan romantis (?) HitsuRuki diatas, gampangnya, mereka saling berbagi syal. Setengah syal ada di Rukia, setengahnya lagi ada di Toushiro. Jadi mereka disatuin gitu syalnya. **

**Adegan ini terinspirasi dari salah satu gambar di komik Hai, Miiko. Hayi lupa itu cover atau apa. Pokoknya itu adegan Miiko dan Tappei, dan si Tappei tercekik pas Miiko lari karena syal mereka masih nyatu. Karena Hayi sayang Toushiro, jadinya di fic ini dia nggak tercekik kayak Tappei.**

**Fic ini nggak bakal panjang-panjang kayaknya, karena Toushiro udah suka sama Rukia dan Momo udah suka sama Renji. Tapi tenang aja, semoga nanti ada adegan salah paham.**

**Balasan review : **

**sykisan : nah ini lebih banyak kan! ^^**

**Mind to review, minna? **


	4. Byakuya Kuchiki

**Four Peoples Two Couples © Hayi Yuki**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, typo, humor yg aneh (?), etc**

**Note : di chapter ini romancenya dikit! Nyaris semuanya membahas Byakuya!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four : Byakuya Kuchiki<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku… Aku menyukaimu"<em>

"_Aku… Aku menyukaimu"_

"_Aku… Aku menyukaimu"_

Tiga kata dalam satu kalimat pendek itu sejak semalam terus menghantui pikiran si gadis berambut hitam pendek. Rukia sudah berusaha untuk memikirkan hal-hal lain yang lebih menarik, tapi satu kalimat yang terdiri dari tiga kata itu tidak mau hilang dari pikirannya.

Rukia dengar?

Iya, ia dengar.

Rukia dengar apa kata Toushiro tadi malam. Saat mereka berdua terdiam dalam malam yang dingin, si kapten muda berbagi syal padanya, dan… menyatakan perasaan.

Bukannya Rukia tidak ingin menanggapi serius pernyataan Toushiro semalam, tapi mendadak dilihatnya Renji dan Momo di pintu gerbang. Jadi ya sudah, ia langsung berlari dan tidak sengaja melupakan Toushiro di belakang.

Gadis itu sadar kalau dirinya tanpa sadar sering memerhatikan si kapten bermata _teal_, dan Rukia juga sadar, kalau itu dikarenakan dirinya yang sudah mulai tertarik pada Toushiro.

Rukia mulai menyukai Toushiro.

"Ada apa, Kuchiki?" di saat Rukia sedang melamun begini, muncullah pasangan perwira tiga divisi tiga belas, Sentarou Kotsubaki dan Kiyone Kotetsu.

Si wakil kapten nyaris melompat dari posisi duduk bersandarnya di bawah pohon. Mata ungunya menatap terkejut Sentarou dan Kiyone. Yang menjadi penyebab keterkejutan Rukia sendiri malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Rukia.

"Ja-Jangan tertawa seperti itu!" seru Rukia.

"Habisnya… Tenang sedikit kan bisa, Kuchiki" Sentarou membela diri.

"Kau sedang melamunkan apa, sih? Tumben sekali Kuchiki-san sampai tidak sadar kalau ada aku dan si bodoh ini di dekatmu" tanya Kiyone seraya duduk di depan Rukia.

Rukia menggembungkan pipi. "Aku hanya berpikir soal ketersediaan obat milik Ukitake-taichou. Seingatku obat yang kapsul putih itu masih banyak, sehingga aku hanya perlu meminta sedikit obat di divisi empat" bohong Rukia.

"Kalau hanya soal obat tidak mungkin kau sampai seperti ini, Kuchiki-san" rupanya Kiyone cukup peka, tidak seperti rekan sejabatannya yang mengangguk-angguk tanpa sadar kalau ia telah dibohongi.

Rukia kembali menggembungkan pipi. Ia tahu kalau Kiyone tidak bisa dibohongi semudah ini. Untunglah kelakuan Sentarou setelahnya membuat Rukia dapat kabur diam-diam dari taman divisi tiga belas itu.

"Dasar bodoh kau. Kuchiki mana mungkin berbohong soal obat milik Ukitake-taichou" ucap Sentarou.

"Kau yang bodoh, Kotsubaki! Dasar tidak tahu apa-apa" tukas Kiyone.

"Apa?! Ingat lagi apa katamu tadi. Kau bilang Kuchiki tidak akan mungkin seperti tadi kalau hanya soal obat milik Taichou? Dasar bawahan tidak sayang kapten!"

Di kejauhan, Rukia tersenyum lega melihat pertengkaran bawahannya. Bersyukur karena bisa kabur dari kejaran pertanyaan Kiyone yang membuatnya mati gaya. Bergegas gadis itu pergi sebelum Kiyone dan Sentarou menyadari kalau dirinya sudah tidak ada di bawah pohon.

Sementara itu Kiyone dan Sentarou masih saling melontarkan ejekan sebelum Sentarou berpaling dan mengatakan, "Aku benar kan, Kuchiki?" pada tempat kosong di sampingnya.

"Eh? Mana dia?"

.

.

.

.

Byakuya mendengarkan dengan teliti dan detail setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut wakilnya ketika si wakil menceritakan kronologi kejadian kemarin di hutan Junrinan.

"Kau tidak menolong ayah bocah itu?" tanya Byakuya.

Renji menggeleng takut-takut. "Aku tidak bisa… Ada Hinamori di gendonganku. Mana bisa aku letakkan dia di atap begitu saja" ucap Renji memberi alasan.

"Oh, begitu. Kau memang sayang pada Hinamori-fukutaichou" Byakuya kembali menduduki kursinya.

Si nanas merah melongo. Apa lagi sekarang? Kenapa kaptennya menjadi sangat berbeda dari semestinya, sih. Renji sempat berpikir kalau mungkin saja kapten divisi dua belas memasukkan ramuan aneh ke dalam makanan atau minuman Byakuya.

Sambil mengerjakan kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di mejanya, Renji memikirkan penyebab sikap aneh si kapten. Kertas-kertas ini seharusnya ia kerjakan kemarin, tapi karena sibuk dengan Minoru, terpaksa ditundanya pekerjaan hingga sekarang.

Tidak, tidak. Dugaan pertama bisa disingkirkan dengan cepatnya. Byakuya tidak pernah berminat atau mau mencicipi hidangan dari divisi tempat para ilmuwan tersebut. Kaptennya itu menghargai divisi dua belas, tapi tidak akan mau untuk menerima segala pemberian divisi itu kecuali jika terpaksa.

Dugaan kedua : itulah sifat asli Byakuya. Peka dan suka ikut campur dengan urusan hubungan spesial milik orang lain.

Tapi tidak juga. Buktinya, Byakuya bermasa bodoh padanya dan Rukia walau ketika eksekusi Rukia dulu Renji mati-matian melawan Byakuya demi si gadis pemegang Sode no Shirayuki itu. Kalau Byakuya peka, seharusnya saat itu ia mengatakan sesuatu seperti, "Kau terlalu menyayangi Rukia, Abarai" atau "Apa kalian berpacaran?" dan semacamnya. Yah, walau Byakuya memang peka, sih.

Maka dugaan kedua pun disingkirkan Renji dari kepalanya.

Dugaan ketiga : Byakuya suka menjodoh-jodohkan satu dengan lainnya.

Oke, Renji nyaris tertawa di depan Byakuya ketika memikirkan dugaan ini. Untunglah pemuda ini masih sempat untuk mengendalikan tawa sebelum tawa itu meledak.

Dugaan itu, tanpa Renji pikirkan lagi, langsung ditepis olehnya. Tidak mungkin Byakuya seperti itu.

Maka ketika waktu istirahat tiba, Renji langsung keluar dari divisinya, dan kebetulan bertemu dengan Momo yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan adik kaptennya, Rukia. Tidak perlu satu detik lagi untuk Renji meneriakkan nama dua gadis yang sedang mengobrol itu.

"Hinamori! Rukia!"

.

.

.

.

"Hah? Nii-sama?" Rukia bertanya bingung pada sahabat nanasnya. Duduk bersebrangan dengan Rukia dan Momo, Renji mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kuchiki-taichou… Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, tapi aku yakin bukan seperti itu kelakuan normalnya" Momo memberi pendapat.

"Iya, aku sependapat denganmu. Taichou mendadak menjadi seperti itu akhir-akhir ini" ujar Renji.

Rukia membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Jadi kau mau aku dan Hinamori-fukutaichou untuk menyelidiki penyebab dibalik keanehan Nii-sama?" Rukia mengulang permintaan Renji sebelumnya.

"Bukan hanya kalian, kok! Aku juga akan membantu. Dan kuharap kita bisa meminta bantuan wakil kapten lainnya" tukas Renji dengan wajah bangga.

Dua gadis di depannya serentak memalingkan wajah. Rukia beralasan kalau wajah Renji terlihat sangat memuakkan kalau sedang memasang ekspresi bangga. Sedangkan Momo memalingkan wajah karena Renji menatapnya, dan tentu saja gadis bercepol itu tidak mau terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Hem… Aku tidak yakin apa wakil kapten yang lain setuju untuk membantu kita" ujar Rukia, menyuarakan keraguannya pada ide Renji. Momo, walau mendukung Renji, mengangguk setuju.

"Kami mau membantu kalian!"

Dua pasang mata milik Rukia dan Momo melotot begitu melihat beberapa wakil kapten (tidak semua tentunya) tanpa dikomando seolah dikomando muncul dari balik meja di belakang Renji.

Paling kiri ada Shuuhei Hisagi yang sudah membawa kamera (maklumi posisinya sebagai redaksi Seireitei Communication). Pria muda itu berencana untuk membawa pulang foto Byakuya yang sedang melakukan atau menampilkan keanehan.

Di sebelah Hisagi ada rekannya sesama wakil kapten divisi sembilan, Mashiro Kuna. Gadis berambut hijau terang itu mengatakan kalau alasannya ikut adalah karena bosan melihat Kensei Mugurama setiap hari.

Bergeser lagi, di sebelah Mashiro terdapat wakil kapten divisi tiga Izuru Kira. Pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu tetap setiap memajang wajah sendunya, atau istilah kasarnya; wajah masa depan suram. Izuru ikut karena bosan melihat pohon kesemek setiap hari, dan ingin melihat pohon sakura di divisi enam.

Sebelah Izuru adalah si penggosip handal Rangiku Matsumoto. Seperti yang bisa diduga, wanita itu memilik dua alasan. Satu, mencari topik baru untuk acara gosipnya. Dan yang kedua, supaya bisa kabur dari tumpukan dokumen kosong dan juga kapten kecilnya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou pasti marah-marah di divisi sepuluh sana…" gumam Rukia sembari menghela napas begitu melihat Rangiku.

Kembali ke barisan wakil kapten. Di sebelah Rangiku adalah si kecil periang Yachiru Kusajishi. Alasan ia ikut? Yachiru sendiri bilang kalau ia ikut hanya karena ingin mengobrol dengan' Byakkun'nya.

Dan yang terakhir, wakil kapten divisi dua belas, Nemu Kurotsuchi. _Shinigami _pendiam itu ikut karena diajak oleh Yachiru dan diperbolehkan oleh ayahnya, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Baik Momo maupun Rukia _sweatdropped_ begitu menyadari ada total sembilan wakil kapten (termasuk mereka berdua) yang terlibat dalam rencana aneh nan ajaib karya Renji ini.

"Nah, bagaimana? Kalian masih ragu?" tanya Renji setengah menantang.

Momo dan Rukia serempak menggeleng. Renji tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah! Sekarang dengarkan rencanaku!"

.

.

.

.

Byakuya berjalan pelan menuju kantor divisinya begitu ia sadari dua orang berlencana wakil kapten sudah menunggunya di pintu divisi enam. Pemimpin klan Kuchiki itu heran, tapi masih memasang ekspresi datar.

"Ada apa, Kira-fukutaichou dan Abarai?" tanya Byakuya tanpa basa-basi seperti biasa. Izuru heran. Dimana letak keanehan si kapten Kuchiki ini?

Renji maju menjawab, "Tidak ada. Kami hanya ingin mengobrol dengan Taichou di divisi kita"

Byakuya mengangguk mengerti. Tangannya berisyarat agar dua wakil kapten itu mengikutinya. Tak lama kemudian, ketiganya sudah berada di taman sakura divisi enam.

"Kalian ingin bicara apa?" tanya Byakuya, sekali lagi tanpa basa-basi.

"Mmm… Sebenarnya… Maukah Taichou meminum sake ini? Kita bisa berbicara sambil meminum sake" ujar Renji pelan-pelan. "Iya kan, Kira? Eh?"

Kelihatannya Renji harus diperingatkan sekali lagi mengenai alasan Izuru mengikuti kegiatan konyol ini. Karena ia sudah bosan melihat pohon kesemek dan ingin melihat pohon sakura. Seharusnya Renji tidak heran ketika melihat temannya itu sudah melakukan _hanami _dadakan.

"Astaga, Kira! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sementara Renji sibuk mengurusi teman pirangnya yang seperti baru melihat bunga sakura, Byakuya ber_shunpo_ meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Ketika Renji menoleh, yang ia dapat hanyalah tempat kosong yang sebelumnya diisi Byakuya.

"Eh? Mana Kuchiki-taichou?"

Izuru tidak memedulikan keheranan temannya. Diraihnya botol sake yang masih penuh. "Ayo minum, Abarai!" seru Izuru.

Renji menghela napas. Temannya ini, memang kecintaannya pada sake tidak jauh beda dari Rangiku.

.

.

.

.

Surai hitam milik kapten divisi enam bergerak pelan ketika angin menerpanya. Byakuya berjalan pelan sepanjang koridor gedung divisi sembilan. Tadi ia mendapat pesan dari salah satu bawahannya agar segera menemui Kensei Mugurama.

Byakuya berjalan seperti biasa. Sebenarnya ia tahu, sejak dirinya memasuki gedung divisi sembilan, dua wakil kapten divisi ini mengawasinya dari berbagai arah disertai suara gaduh.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku, Hisagi?!"

"Kau bilang aku harus mengikutimu, Rambut Hijau!"

"A-Apa?! Dasar pria hidung belang!"

"Hi-Hidung belang?! Hidungku tidak belang-belang seperti wajah Kurotsuchi-taichou!"

Byakuya berjalan beberapa langkah ke belakangnya, dan mendapati dua _shinigami _posisi tertinggi kedua di divisi sembilan sedang berdebat sambil menarik rambut lawannya.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan di sini?" tanyanya tenang.

Shuuhei dan Mashiro kontan menoleh ke sumber suara. Byakuya berdiri tenang di depan mereka.

"Kuchiki-taichou…"

Sedetik setelah keduanya berbicara, tajamnya ujung pedang Kazeshini dan berbahayanya tendangan bernama Mashiro Kick sudah nyaris didapatkan Byakuya. Shuuhei mengacungkan pedang ke leher Byakuya sementara Mashiro sudah bersiap di belakang Byakuya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" ujar si kapten Kuchiki dengan intonasi tenang, seolah yang ia hadapi ini hanyalah serangan biasa dari murid-murid Shin'o tahun pertama.

"Kami sedang mengancammu" ujar Shuuhei, berikutnya pukulan kencang dari Mashiro mendarat di pipinya.

"Dasar bodoh! Masa kau memberitahu hal seperti itu apa orang yang kita ancam?!"

Sementara Mashiro dan Shuuhei sibuk berdebat kembali, Byakuya mengambil kesempatan untuk pergi dari sana. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan panggilan Kensei atau semacamnya.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, duo wakil kapten divisi sembilan selesai bertengkar.

"Nah, Kuchiki-taichou, maaf menunggu la-"

Mashiro cengo. Shuuhei mengerutkan kening.

"Ini salahmu, Hisagi!"

Dan pertengkaran mereka kembali berlanjut.

.

.

.

.

Yang tersisa dari pasukan para wakil kapten kurang kerjaan itu hanyalah Rukia, Momo, Nemu, Yachiru, dan Rangiku. Berbagai cara sudah mereka lakukan selain yang disebutkan diatas tadi.

Momo dan Yachiru siang tadi mengajak Byakuya untuk bergosip. Hal yang sangat aneh, karena mengobrol saja Byakuya jarang, apalagi bergosip. Alhasil, bukannya info mengenai keanehan kepekaan si kapten yang mereka dapat, tetapi tagihan rumah makan tempat bergosip yang tidak menghasilkan apapun.

Rangiku dan Nemu lebih parah lagi. Alasan Rukia dan Momo bersyukur para lelaki sudah tumbang di awal misi adalah ini. Dua wakil kapten bertumbuh semampai ini ditugaskan entah oleh siapa untuk menggoda Byakuya.

"Konyol sekali…" gumam Rukia ketika Rangiku memberitahunya dan Momo. Si cepol sependapat.

"Coba saja dulu. Siapa tahu kita menemukan sisi lain seorang Byakuya Kuchiki" ujar Rangiku membela diri.

Maka pergilah Rangiku dan Nemu menuju barak divisi enam. Rukia menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku yakin Kuchiki-taichou akan langsung melempar keduanya jauh-jauh" ucap Momo pelan. Rukia mengangguk setuju.

Benar saja, keduanya kembali ke tempat Momo dan Rukia tak lama kemudian. Byakuya memang hebat, _nyaris _tidak tergoda oleh pesona Rangiku dan Nemu yang bahkan bisa membuat Shuuhei mimisan satu jam.

Nyaris?

Andai saja Rangiku dan Nemu menoleh ke belakang tadi, dapat mereka lihat rona samar di pipi sang ketua klan Kuchiki. Memang aneh sikapnya belakangan ini.

Singkat kata, semuanya gagal.

Dan yang tersisa dari mereka semua hanyalah adik angkat Byakuya, Rukia.

"Giliranmu, Kuchiki. Kau harus berhasil. Harus" tuntut Rangiku.

"Kenapa harus aku?!"

"Karena hanya kau yang tersisa!"

Dan di sore hari yang melelahkan itu, Rukia pergi menuju kantor divisi enam, tempat dimana sang kakak sedang melakukan pekerjaannya. Sekitar sepuluh meter di belakang Rukia, segerombolan wakil kapten dengan jelasnya mengendap-endap.

Begitu Rukia membuka pintu ruangan kakaknya, tatapan tajam Byakuya langsung menyambutnya.

"Ada apa, Rukia? Apa kau ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan teman-temanmu?" tanya Byakuya.

"B-Bukan itu" sahut Rukia gentar. Dari nada suara Byakuya, dapat dipastikan kalau pria itu sudah muak dengan kelakuan beberapa _shinigami _sebelum ini.

"Lalu?"

"Nii-sama… Sebenarnya… Ada apa, sih?! Beberapa hari ini kelakuanmu sedikit aneh. Kami semua bingung dengan sikapmu. Ada yang salah?" Rukia mengeluarkan penasaran yang sedari tadi berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Di luar ruangan, wakil kapten lainnya mencuri dengar dengan keberisikan yang sangat khas. Mereka semua berposisi seperti patung Totem.

Patung Totem pertama; paling atas Renji, dibawah Renji terdapat Izuru, lalu Nemu yang berekspresi datar, dan paling bawah adalah Momo.

Sedangkan patung Totem kedua; Yachiru tentu saja berada diatas. Bocah itu duduk diatas kepala Shuuhei. Dibawah Shuuhei adalah Rangiku, dan yang terbawah Mashiro. Sengaja Rangiku berada diantara Shuuhei dan Mashiro, agar keduanya tidak bertengkar dan akhirnya menimbulkan keributan.

"Kalian mengejarku seharian hanya untuk itu? Berlebihan. Tidak berguna. Murahan" ujar Byakuya.

Rukia mengerutkan dahi. "Nii-sama, kata-katamu itu keter-"

"Jangan didobrak, Hisagi!"

BRAKK!

Suara kali ini lebih keras dibanding suara ketika Hirako masuk semalam. Tentu saja, karena kali ini pintu itu bukan hanya dibuka dengan keras, melainkan didobrak.

"Kenapa? Kalian ingin protes?" ujar Byakuya.

Rukia dan Renji yang sudah mengenal dekat kapten itu sudah tahu kalau suara Byakuya kali ini sungguh sangat berbahaya. Maka keduanya berjalan mundur ke belakang, berlindung dibalik wakil kapten lainnya.

"Iya! Kata-katamu sangat keterlaluan!"

"Berlebihan!"

"Tidak manusiawi!"

"Hei, kita kan bukan manusia"

Abaikan kalimat terakhir.

Byakuya menatap satu persatu wajah orang-orang yang baru saja mendobrak pintunya.

"Kalian yang berlebihan" ujarnya.

"Eh?! Kami yang berlebihan?!"

Semuanya ingin protes, tapi seketika kata-kata protes mereka hilang ketika melihat Byakuya menarik perlahan Senbonzakura keluar dari sarungnya.

"Chire, Senbonzakura"

"Lari semuanya!"

.

.

.

.

Rukia berlari semakin cepat ketika beberapa kelopak bunga sakura mengejarnya. Bukan hanya Rukia yang dikejar, tapi seluruh wakil kapten yang ikut dalam rencana konyol itu pun ikut dikejar.

Maka ketika Rukia melihat sejenis bangunan yang ia ketahui sebagai rumah tempat istirahat para kapten (setiap kapten mendapat satu di belakang divisi mereka), tanpa ragu dan tanpa peduli gadis itu lari masuk ke dalamnya. Soal jika si kapten marah padanya, itu urusan belakangan. Menghindari Senbonzakura adalah yang paling–

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam rumahku, Kuchiki?"

–penting .

Atau mungkin kedua terpenting.

Karena ketika Rukia berbalik, di hadapannya sekarang adalah orang yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-taichou!"

.

.

.

.

Momo berlari dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu ratusan atau mungkin ribuan kelopak bunga sakura milik Senbonzakura mengejarnya tanpa henti. Dapat Momo rasakan kalau satu per satu temannya sudah mulai tertangkap.

Tapi tenaga gadis mungil itu juga ada batasnya. Ketika ia sampai pada persimpangan jalan, Momo nyaris jatuh kelelahan dan tertangkap oleh Senbonzakura jika saja wakil dari kapten yang memiliki kekuatan bunga sakura tidak menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Hinamori!"

Renji, jujur saja, panik ketika melihat Momo yang bahkan sukar untuk bernapas bebas. Pemuda berambut merah itu segera ber_shunpo_ dan bersembunyi diantara celah-celah bangunan untuk menghindari Senbonzakura.

Beruntung, keduanya terbebas dari kekuatan milik Byakuya itu. Renji mendekap erat Momo, begitu ia menyadari kalau _shihakusou_ gadis itu basah oleh keringat.

"A-Abarai-kun?" bisik Momo terkejut ketika Renji memeluknya.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan, Hinamori. Tapi kalau bajumu basah begini, bisa-bisa kau kena demam. Biarkan aku memelukmu, agar kau tidak merasa kedinginan. Lagipula kalau kau sakit, Hirako-taichou pasti akan menjebakku dalam Sakanade miliknya" bisik Renji.

Momo diam. Beberapa hari yang lalu Renji masih berkelakuan konyol, seperti mengintip dokumen atau semacamnya. Tapi sekarang, pemuda itu sungguh berbeda.

Dan Momo suka dengan sikapnya.

"Pulang nanti kau harus memakai selimut. Kelihatannya kau sangat kedinginan"

"Tidak juga. Pelukan Abarai-kun lebih hangat dari selimutku"

Maka gadis itu pun membalas dekapan Renji, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dekapan si rambut merah.

'Hangat. Sangat hangat' batin keduanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Dan… ini dia chapter yang sangat membingungkan bagiku. Maaf kalau humornya nggak terasa, karena entah mengapa selera humor Hayi turun belakangan ini. Hiks *nangis di pojokan*<strong>

**Hayi juga lagi semangat-semangatnya buat ikut kegiatan sekolah. Karena aku anggota osis dan harus membantu menyiapkan dan mengurus semacam acara besar yg diadain osis. Jadinya konsentrasi ke FPTC jadi agak berkurang.**

**sykisan : kalo disini pasti nyaris nggak ada HitsuRuki-_- jangan berhenti baca ya walau nggak ada (?)**

**Last, mind to review? ;)**


	5. Karena Aku Menyukaimu

**Four People Two Couples © Hayi Yuki**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : typo, OOC, etc. DLDR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five : Karena Aku Menyukaimu<strong>

* * *

><p>Seminggu sejak kejadian dikejar-kejar oleh Byakuya, Renji dan Momo menjadi jarang bertemu. Si nanas merah dihukum oleh Byakuya, harus mengerjakan ratusan (yang Renji hitung ribuan) lembar <em>paperwork<em> dalam waktu tiga hari, sedangkan si kapten hanya mengerjakan sekitar seperempat dari tugas Renji.

Rukia tersenyum mengasihani sahabatnya.

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri, menyusun rencana sekonyol itu" ucap Rukia tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hah? Kau juga terlibat di dalamnya, Rukia!" balas Renji tidak ingin disalahkan.

"Kerjakan dulu hukumanmu, Abarai" mendadak Byakuya ikut dalam pembicaraan. Renji patuh, kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Tidak ada yang tahu alasan dibalik sikap Byakuya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Masih ingat kan kejadian seminggu lalu? Yang tertangkap oleh kejaran Senbonzakura mendapat hukuman dari Byakuya. Shuuhei yang mendobrak pintu mendapat hukuman paling parah, harus menyapu halaman rumah keluarga Kuchiki yang luas itu dua minggu. Harus.

"Aku kembali ke divisiku, Nii-sama!" pamit Rukia. Detik berikutnya gadis itu sudah bers_hunpo_. Beberapa menit setelah Rukia pergi, barulah Renji mengingat suatu hal.

"Ah! Aku lupa bertanya pada Rukia!" serunya.

Byakuya mendelik. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Bukan hal penting sih. Aku bingung, kemana dia ketika dikejar-kejar oleh Senbonzakura" ujar Renji.

"Aku menanyakannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan ia bilang ia hanya memasuki rumah seorang kapten" tutur Byakuya.

Renji sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap aneh kaptennya. Oleh karena itu ia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Dan bagi Renji, membicarakan Rukia kali ini lebih menarik, karena Rukia yang ia tahu tidak akan sembarangan masuk ke rumah siapapun, terutama rumah seorang kapten.

"Oh ya? Rumah siapa?"

"Rukia tidak bilang. Dan aku juga tidak tertarik. Selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu, Abarai" Byakuya menutup pembicaraan.

Mengambil pena, Renji mengerjakan dokumennya sambil bertanya-tanya di dalam hati. Rumah siapa yang Rukia masuki?

Byakuya sendiri bukannya tidak tahu rumah siapa yang Rukia masuki, walau adiknya tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Dilihat dari rona merah di wajah Rukia hari itu, lalu sikap Rukia pada seorang kapten beberapa hari belakangan, Byakuya tahu rumah siapa itu.

Rumah di belakang divisi sepuluh, yang berarti milik kapten Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Pria berambut hitam itu tidak yakin hubungan apa yang terjalin diantara Rukia dan Toushiro, dan ia tidak peduli. Ingat, Byakuya peka, tapi bukan berarti dia mau ikut campur dalam urusan orang.

Dan soal Renji…

Salah satu bawahannya mengatakan padanya kalau Renji sedang mendekap seorang gadis di saat pengejaran oleh Senbonzakura kala itu. Dan dengan cepatnya Byakuya menyimpulkan kalau wakil kapten divisi sebelah yang Renji dekap.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak saat itu, tapi hangatnya dekapan Renji masih bisa Momo rasakan. Gadis itu terkadang berpikir, apa Renji punya perasaan yang sama dengannya?

Momo tahu, pemuda itu tidak pernah mendekap atau memeluk seseorang sampai seperti kemarin. Ayolah, ia sudah menyukai Renji sejak pemuda itu masih menjadi murid di Shin'o Academy. Momo tahu Renji tidak mungkin segampang itu mendekap seseorang, apalagi perempuan.

Tapi Momo juga tidak ingin terlalu berharap.

"Hinamori-kun?"

"Ah, Kira-kun"

Gadis bercepol itu menoleh, dan mendapati sahabatnya yang lain datang. Izuru Kira dari divisi tiga datang ke divisi lima membawakan sekantung manisan kesemek.

"Ini, ada buah tangan untukmu" ujar Izuru sembari memberikan kantung manisan itu ke tangan Momo.

"Terima kasih, ya!" Momo menaruh manisan kesemek diatas mejanya.

Si pirang memposisikan dirinya di samping Momo.

"_Ano_… Ada apa? Tumben Kira-kun datang" ucap Momo heran. Memang, biasanya ia yang datang ke divisi tiga, atau kalau tidak, mereka dan teman-teman lainnya akan membuat janji untuk berkumpul di satu tempat.

Izuru menyandarkan kepala ke sandaran sofa tempat ia duduk bersama Momo. "Sebentar lagi musim gugur akan berubah menjadi musim dingin."

Momo memiringkan kepala, bingung. "Ya, lalu?"

Izuru memutar kepala, berhadapan dengan si cepol. "Aku ingin membuat sesuatu, dan aku perlu bantuanmu untuk itu" pinta Izuru.

Meskipun Momo tidak mengerti maksud dari sahabatnya itu, kepalanya mengangguk setuju.

"Katakan apa yang bisa aku buat untukmu"

.

.

.

.

"Aaaah! Bagaimana bisa bunga sakura tumbuh di musim gugur?"

"Ini divisi enam, ya. Bagus. Tapi lebih bagus divisiku"

"Abarai, tulisanmu jelek sekali"

"Kuchiki, syalmu bagus"

"Apa yang kau perbuat bersama Momo-chan tempo hari, Abarai?"

Telinga Renji seakan sedang diuji. Sejak satu jam yang lalu, kapten divisi lima Shinji Hirako terus menerus mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan kapten dan wakil kapten divisi enam.

Terlihat jelas dari manapun, Byakuya tak kalah kesal, walau pria itu tidak menunjukkan apapun di wajahnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Hirako berada di sana. Ada perintah dari Kyoraku yang menjadi kapten divisi pertama; divisi lima dan divisi enam diperintahkan untuk mengadakan latihan bersama untuk meningkatkan solidaritas dan kemampuan tiap _shinigami_ di kedua divisi itu.

Byakuya mengatakan kalau sebaiknya mereka mengadakan pelatihan dua minggu lagi, tapi Hirako bersikeras untuk mengadakannya minggu depan.

"Aku ada janji menonton film di bioskop bersama anggota Vizard lainnya dua minggu lagi!" alasan Hirako.

Jika kalian pikir Shinji Hirako adalah seorang kapten yang berwibawa dan hebat, kalian benar. Sayangnya kedua sifat itu hanya ditunjukkan pada saat-saat tertentu saja. Dan di waktu senggangnya seperti ini, sifat itu hilang begitu saja.

Maka beberapa menit yang lalu, Mihane Shirogane selaku perwira sembilan divisi enam mengumumkan pada anggota lain kalau latihan bersama divisi lima akan diadakan minggu depan.

"Hirako-taichou, perundinganmu dan Kuchiki-taichou sudah selesai. Apa kau tidak ada pekerjaan lain?" tanya Renji memberanikan diri.

Sayangnya Hirako tidak bisa diusir semudah itu. "Wah, pekerjaan lain, ya? Momo-chan sudah menyelesaikan semuanya dalam beberapa hari. Hebat kan dia?"

Renji menaikkan alis, kapten di depannya ini kenapa malah membicarakan Momo? Terdengar seolah sedang mencari informasi.

"Ya, menurutku Hinamori hebat" sahut Renji seadanya.

Hirako sedikit kecewa dengan respon hambar wakil Byakuya ini, maka itu ia kembali mencoba, "Momo-chan juga bilang aku kapten yang hebat dan baik. Ia bilang ia kagum padaku. Sangat kagum sepertinya. Dan aku merasa… Ia sangat menyukaiku? Padahal kan aku kapten dan Momo-chan itu wakilku"

Renji menggigit pelan bibirnya, ia tidak suka dengan perkataan Hirako. Pemuda ini bukannya tidak sadar kalau ia punya suatu perasaan pada si gadis bercepol, hanya saja Renji masih bingung. Perasaannya pada Momo itu seperti apa? Seperti perasaannya pada Rukia atau apa? Renji tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

Melihat pemuda yang ia pancing terdiam cukup lama, Hirako menyeringai. "Aku juga menyukai Momo-chan" tuturnya dengan nada riang.

"Haah?!"

Seketika Renji mengangkat kepala untuk melihat Hirako yang berdiri di depan mejanya. Menarik napas satu kali, sebelum matanya melotot ke arah sang kapten pirang. Hirako bergidik, tatapan mata Renji tidak jauh beda dengan Momo dulu. Sama-sama memancarkan hal yang kuat. Bedanya, Momo memancarkan semangat, Renji memancarkan kemarahan.

Itu bukan kemarahan, tapi kecemburuan.

"Hirako-taichou… Aku tahu kau hanya berusaha untuk memancingku, tapi kalau kau terus melanjutkan kata-katamu, aku tidak yakin apa aku masih bisa menahan tanganku untuk tidak meninjumu" ucap Renji dengan aura berbahaya.

Hirako menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

"Kenapa kau marah seperti ini? Kau cemburu denganku? Apa hubunganmu dengan Momo-chan? Tidak ada, Abarai. Kalian hanya teman dekat. Itu saja. Walau kau menyukainya, percuma apabila ia tidak tahu. Aku tidak suka melihat Momo-chan tidak tahu, ia harus tahu" Hirako menekan setiap kata-katanya.

Kemarahan yang ada di diri Renji hilang, digantikan oleh rasa penasaran.

"… Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus tahu?"

Mata Hirako menyipit. "Kau yang harus cari tahu, karena, kalau aku benar, kau juga ada di posisi yang sama seperti Momo-chan. Kalian berdua tidak tahu"

_Shunpo _membuat Hirako meninggalkan divisi enam, meninggalkan Renji yang terdiam.

Oh, jangan lupa, ada Byakuya di sana. Pria itu sedari tadi menonton drama sungguhan di hadapannya. Dan baik Renji maupun Hirako tidak menyadari kalau mereka tidak berdua.

Sungguh malang nasibmu, Byakuya. Minggu lalu kau menjadi topik utama, minggu ini kau bahkan dilupakan oleh wakilmu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Baru hari ini Byakuya dan Hirako berunding mengenai jadwal latihan bersama diantara divisi yang mereka pimpin. Dan kalau perkiraan Byakuya benar, si pirang sama sekali belum mengontak divisinya mengenai jadwal latihan mereka.

"Apa yang dilakukan Hirako-taichou sekarang?" keluh Renji ketika Byakuya mengutarakan perkiraannya.

"Abarai, periksa divisi lima. Aku yakin Hirako belum memberitahu mereka semua. Kau bantu Hinamori-fukutaichou dalam melaksanakan tugasnya" perintah Byakuya.

Jika ini dikatakan beberapa tahun atau beberapa bulan yang lalu, pastilah Renji melaksanakannya secara ogah-ogahan. Tapi sekarang ya sekarang, dimana perasaan nanas merah kepada persik cepol itu sudah berkembang, sehingga tanpa dikomando dua kali, Renji tancap gas ke divisi lima.

Byakuya yang ditinggal sendiri bergumam, "Dasar Abarai tidak peka. Apa kau belum sadar perasaanmu sendiri?"

.

.

.

.

Langkah panjang Renji menyusuri koridor divisi lima dengan cepat. Entah ia sadar atau tidak, wajah Renji menjadi terlihat sangat bersemangat. Menyapa beberapa _shinigami_ yang lewat di depannya, Renji melangkah tidak sabar.

"Hahaha… Kira-kun pikir begitu?"

Suara yang khas di telinga Renji akhir-akhir ini.

"Iya. Kita saja cocok memakai baju seperti ini. Kau cantik tahu kalau memakai gaun pengantin"

Oh, dan itu suara sahabatnya dari divisi tiga.

"Wah, aku tidak berpikir seperti itu"

Sahutan yang terdengar sangat riang.

"Kau itu cantik, Hinamori-kun. Aku akui itu"

Terdengar seperti pengakuan.

"… Oh, begitu. Aku juga berpikir kau tampan, Kira-kun"

Dan pengakuan lainnya.

Cukup!

Renji menatap pintu yang terletak lumayan jauh dari hadapannya. Pintu itu beberapa detik yang lalu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang _shinigami _yang keluar bersama dari dalam sana. Momo Hinamori dan Izuru Kira keluar dari sana sambil mengobrol dengan santainya.

Tanpa Renji sadari tangannya terkepal kuat, seolah ia akan menonjok Izuru kapan saja ia mau.

_Jangan, jangan, Renji. Kau mau menonjok sahabatmu sendiri? Hubungan Kira dan Hinamori kan belum jelas._

Renji seolah mendapat bisikan dari seseorang. Matanya melirik kesana kemari, tapi tidak ada satu orang pun disana.

_Kau mau mencariku dengan lirikan? Tidak akan bisa. Sampai matamu juling pun aku tidak dapat kau lihat. Ah, sudahlah. Kau marah karena Kira tampak begitu cocok dengan Hinamori? Kau juga cocok dengan Hinamori, kok, Renji._

"Cocok? Apanya?" gumam Renji.

Momo dan Izuru belum menyadari kalau ada Renji disana, walau langkah mereka menuju ke tempat si pemuda asal Inuzuri itu.

Dan begitu keduanya sampai di tempat Renji tadi berdiri, sudah tidak ada siapapun di sana. Renji sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua sendiri.

Izuru sudah melangkah lebih dulu, dan tidak menyadari kalau Momo sebenarnya sedang memungut sobekan kertas yang tampak dijatuhkan di lantai begitu saja. Kebetulan kertas itu nyaris terinjak olehnya.

_Latihan divisi lima dan enam akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Beritahu para bawahan untuk bersiap-siap. Tempat dilaksanakannya latihan akan diberitahu oleh kaptenmu besok._

Mata coklat Momo meneliti setiap huruf yang tertulis di kertas tersebut. Momo hapal betul siapa pemilik tulisan acak-acakan ini.

"Hinamori-kun? Kenapa kau berhenti?" Izuru bertanya di kejauhan.

Momo tersentak. "Ah, ya! Tunggu aku, Kira-kun!"

Tulisan siapa lagi, kalau bukan tulisan Renji Abarai.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa, hari ini latihan sudah mulai dilaksanakan. Para _shinigami_ tampak begitu bersemangat dalam menjalani latihan mereka. Bahkan semangat mereka menular kepada Hirako yang menjadi senang untuk berteriak semangat bersama bawahannya, serta Byakuya yang menjadi lebih aktif bergerak.

Sayangnya itu tidak menular kepada dua wakil kapten yang seharusnya justru lebih bersemangat dibanding atasan mereka.

Momo hanya memerhatikan dari dahan pohon yang ia duduki sambil sesekali menghela napas, memandangi wakil kapten lain yang sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan dengan wajah tak kalah lesu. Wajah mereka bahkan melebihi lesunya wajah Izuru.

"Abarai-kun… Dia kenapa sih?" gumam Momo dengan suara sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Renji sejak minggu lalu terus seperti ini" sahut perempuan lain.

Momo menoleh dengan tatapan horror, dan nyaris terjungkal dari duduknya jika si pendatang tidak memegangnya terlebih dahulu.

"Ku-Kuchiki-san! Kau mengejutkanku!" seru Momo tertahan.

Rukia nyengir. "Maaf, maaf…" ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kuchiki-san bilang apa sebelumnya? Abarai-kun memang sudah seperti ini sejak minggu lalu?" tanya Momo.

Rukia mengangguk. "Iya. Kau tahu apa penyebabnya?"

Momo perlu waktu untuk menjawabnya. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk apa, tapi Renji menjadi seperti ini sejak pemuda itu mengunjungi divisi lima, bertepatan dengan keluarnya Momo dan Izuru dari ruangan gadis itu.

Bukannya Momo tidak melihat Renji yang berdiri termangu saat itu, hanya ia sendiri kurang yakin apa itu Renji atau bukan. Dan begitu Momo mendapatkan sobekan yang bertuliskan tulisan Renji, ia yakin saat itu memang Renji yang ada di sana.

Dan begitu Momo menceritakan semuanya pada Rukia, si gadis Kuchiki langsung mengangguk paham.

"Oh, begitu… Hinamori-fukutaichou, kau terlalu tidak peka. Begitupun si bodoh Renji itu" ujar Rukia langsung.

Momo berwajah bingung. Tidak peka apanya? Dan ketika gadis itu mengutarakan kebingungannya, Rukia hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Renji beberapa kali bertemu denganku. Ia bilang, ia sedang menyukai seseorang. Aku tidak tahu itu siapa, tapi aku senang, karena tampaknya yang ia suka itu adalah gadis yang baik. Dan aku yakin gadis itu juga menyukai Renji" cerita Rukia.

"… Abarai-kun menyukai seseorang? Menurutmu siapa?" Rukia tahu, dalam setiap kata yang dikeluarkan si cepol di sebelahnya, terdapat setitik harapan kalau Rukia akan bilang; Momo Hinamori.

Tapi Rukia tidak mau mengatakannya. Bukan karena apa, ia hanya ingin dua orang yang bersangkutan saja yang mengungkapnya. Biarkan semuanya mengalir layaknya air. Jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Mana kutahu. Kan Renji tidak bilang padaku" sahut Rukia dengan senyum misteriusnya.

Momo mengangguk kecewa. Kalau ia tahu orangnya, mungkin ia bisa bantu Renji agar pemuda itu diterima cintanya. Momo tidak egois, kalau Renji menyukai orang lain, itu bukan haknya untuk menentukan.

"Tapi, Hinamori-fukutaichou…" perhatian Momo kembali pada Rukia.

"Kalau kau penasaran, kenapa tidak pastikan sendiri pada orangnya? Mumpung Renji sedang ingin sendiri" saran Rukia.

"Hah, mana mungkin. Abarai-kun sedang berada di pinggir lapangan. Tidak mungkin aku menanyakannya di tempat seramai ini" tolak Momo.

Rukia menunjuk seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju tengah hutan yang berada di dekat lapangan.

"Itu Renji. Cepat, kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?"

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Momo berlari menyusul Renji yang sudah menghilang dibalik rimbunnya hutan. Rukia tersenyum penuh arti diatas pohon. Gadis itu menikmati keheningan yang ada, karena mendadak para _shinigami _berpindah ke lapangan yang lebih jauh, sehingga ia hanya sendiri di sini.

Sendiri? Ah, rasanya tidak.

"Kau dengar semuanya, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Sedetik kemudian, muncul surai putih dari balik pohon yang lain.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya rupanya hobi menguping pembicaraan orang lain" ujar Rukia dengan santai, sembari menggeser duduknya agar si kapten muda dapat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku untuk menemanimu agar Abarai dapat menemui Hinamori berdua saja?" balas Toushiro cepat.

"Tapi kan aku tidak memintamu untuk mencuri dengar, Hitsugaya-taichou. Dan lagi, bukankah itu kau sendiri yang menawarkan untuk menemaniku?" Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya ke batang pohon.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah berani untuk beradu pendapat denganku?"

"Sejak dulu aku tidak takut, kok. Hanya saja aku masih tahu sopan santun, Hitsugaya-taichou"

"Kau mau kuhukum seperti _saat itu_?" Toushiro mulai mengancam Rukia.

Dan Rukia, anehnya, justru tersenyum aneh, seolah ia sedang menantang Toushiro. "Sudah kubilang sejak dulu, Hitsugaya-taichou memang mesum" ujarnya.

Toushiro tersenyum lembut seraya membelai pelan surai hitam Rukia. "Dasar. Kau memang benar-benar ingin dihukum… Rukia."

Dengan perlahan, kapten muda itu meniadakan jarak diantaranya dan Rukia. Napas hangat Toushiro menerpa wajah Rukia, membuat gadis itu merasakan pipinya ikut menghangat. Rukia menutup matanya, bersiap untuk…

… kecupan di dahi.

Mata ungu Rukia kembali menampakkan diri. Toushiro menampakkan senyum tipis.

"Kau berpikir aku akan menciummu di bibir?" bisik Toushiro, membuat wajah Rukia kembali memerah.

"Iya" jawab Rukia setelah diam cukup lama dan menemukan dirinya sudah terpojok.

Toushiro melebarkan senyumnya. "Sudah kuduga. Ayo, kita pergi. Kalau berada di sini terus, bisa-bisa Kuchiki datang memergoki" ajak Toushiro. Rukia menurut.

Jangan dikira Byakuya tidak tahu soal pasangan yang baru saja bermesraan diam-diam diatas pohon. Tentulah ia tahu. Itu juga yang menjadi alasannya untuk memindahkan tempat latihan, agar ia bisa melihat apa saja yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang anak kecil (menurutnya) pada anak yang juga kecil (lagi-lagi menurut Byakuya).

Rukia, Toushiro, rupanya Byakuya menganggap kalian hanyalah anak kecil dalam urusan seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku sampai ke dalam hutan?" tanya Renji ketika dirinya berbalik dan mendapati Momo berjalan pelan di belakangnya.

Momo nyaris berkata; "Aku hanya bergerak spontan!" dan berlari keluar hutan andai saja rasa penasarannya akan sikap aneh Renji tidak lebih besar.

"Untuk menemuimu, Abarai-kun" jawab Momo dengan keyakinan.

Renji membulatkan mata sejenak. "Menemuiku? Untuk apa?" nada suara Renji berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Dan Momo menyadari hal ini.

"Untuk-"

"Apa kau tidak tahu, sebagai tempat pelatihan _shinigami_, di hutan ini dibiarkan beberapa hollow yang tidak memasuki wilayah Junrinan dan sekitarnya untuk hidup bebas. Sehingga ketika ada beberapa anggota baru yang masuk ke divisi enam, kami akan mengetes mereka untuk melawan hollow di hutan ini. Dan beberapa diantara hollow-hollow itu ada yang berbahaya. Apa kau tahu itu, Hinamori?"

Momo tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Renji khawatir padanya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hollow itu mendekatiku, dan sekalipun hollow itu sangat kuat sampai aku tidak bisa melawannya, aku juga tidak bisa terluka" Momo menyahut yakin.

Ia harus yakin, untuk meyakinkan pemuda di depannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" terdapat nada mencemooh sekaligus khawatir dalam suara Renji.

"Karena…"

Jeda, Momo mengangkat kepala yakin agar mata coklatnya bisa menerawang ke dalam mata Renji.

"Karena kau pasti akan melindungiku, karena itu aku tidak akan terluka. Karena Abarai-kun akan melindungiku" ucap Momo, benar-benar yakin.

Renji terpana. Apa benar yang dikatakan oleh gadis polos ini? Kalau dirinya, yang lemah ini, akan melindungi gadis itu sehingga Momo tidak akan terluka?

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu? Kita bahkan tidak punya hubungan apapun!" seru Renji.

Momo tersentak. Tidak… punya, katanya?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Maksudku ya seperti itu! Hirako-taichou bilang aku tidak punya hubungan denganmu! Kau terlihat sangat bahagia bersama Izuru, sedangkan ketika bersamaku kau hanya akan tersenyum kecil dan bahkan harus kesusahan karena diserang oleh hollow. Dan aku tahu itu. Makanya kutanya, kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku akan melindu-"

"Karena aku… Aku menyukaimu, Abarai-kun!"

"Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Abarai-kun selalu bersikap aneh padaku. Mendiamkanku, menghindariku, bersikap seolah kita tidak saling mengenal, dan sebagainya. Aku… khawatir padamu"

Hanya perlu satuan detik untuk Renji memeluk erat Momo. Momo, nyaris menangis, membalas pelukan Renji, mengabaikan dirinya yang sudah tenggelam dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf" hanya kata itu yang terdengar dari mulut Renji selama beberapa saat. Momo tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Maaf… Kalau akhir-akhir ini membuatmu khawatir"

"Tidak apa"

"Maaf, kalau selama ini aku jarang membuatmu senang"

"Aku senang, kok"

"Aku juga… menyukaimu… Momo"

Pelukan kian erat, seolah tidak ingin lepas dari pasangannya. Momo berusaha untuk menahan tangisan haru. Dan Renji tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia.

"Momo…"

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaa! Chapter 5! Gimana? Masih kurang seperti biasakah? Atau sudah bagus? #plak<strong>

**Beberapa hari yang lalu waktu nulis ch ini, rasanya semangat banget. Dan pas akhir-akhir ternyata malah nggak mood banget buat ngetik, padahal ide udah ada di kepala. Pulang sore mulu, sih.**

**Oh iya, di chapter ini misteri (?) hubungan HitsuRuki belum dijelaskan, paling di ch berikutnya ada tuh, adegan mereka pas Rukia salah rumah.**

**Mind to review? ;)**


	6. Apa Yang Terjadi Saat Itu

**Four People Two Couples © Hayi Yuki**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : typo, OOC, etc. DLDR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six : Apa Yang Terjadi Saat Itu<strong>

* * *

><p>Duduk berdua di padang rumput yang menjadi awal hubungan mereka, Toushiro merangkul pinggang Rukia yang duduk di kanannya. Memandang matahari sore adalah kegiatan mereka.<p>

"Ingat kejadian di sini dulu, Rukia?" tanya Toushiro, hanya untuk melihat wajah memerah Rukia.

"Ja-Jangan ingatkan aku soal itu, Hitsugaya-taichou" jawab Rukia tergagap. Toushiro nyaris tertawa melihat gadis itu mendadak gagap.

"Ya, masalahnya kau nyaris menamparku, padahal itu bukan salahku" ujarnya pura-pura kesal.

Pipi Rukia menggembung kesal. "Aku minta maaf kalau saat itu aku kurang ajar padamu, tapi kan Hitsugaya-taichou juga punya salah denganku. Kenapa saat itu Hitsugaya-taichou malah bilang aku tidak serata papan?!"

Giliran Toushiro yang wajahnya merah. Ia sendiri lupa pernah berkata seperti itu. Kalau wakilnya tahu ia pernah mengomentari tubuh seorang gadis, habislah ia. Rangiku pasti akan menertawai Toushiro habis-habisan.

Rukia sedikit menyeringai melihat rona merah samar di pipi Toushiro. Ketika pemuda itu masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, Rukia mendekat, dan mengecup pipi Toushiro dengan cepat.

Pemuda itu terkejut, pasti. Kepalanya menoleh pada Rukia yang menunduk malu.

"Rukia…"

"Aaah! Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa berbuat seperti itu pada seorang laki-laki!" keluh Rukia tiba-tiba.

Toushiro mengangkat alis. Rupanya gadis ini malu, pikirnya.

"Tidak menyangka? Kemarin kau berbuat yang serupa padaku, Rukia" balas Toushiro.

Rukia semakin menunduk, kata-katanya salah rupanya. Bagi yang belum tahu soal apa yang dimaksud Toushiro dengan kemarin, ayo kita telusuri.

.

.

.

.

**[Flashback]**

Seminggu lalu. Pengejaran Senbonzakura. Dan Rukia salah masuk rumah.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-taichou…" Rukia nyaris berteriak melihat pemuda yang sejak kemarin memenuhi pikirannya mendadak muncul di hadapannya.

"Sekali lagi kutanya. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kuchiki?" Toushiro tidak memedulikan keterkejutan Rukia yang sangat jelas.

Dari arah luar terdengar suara berisik disertai suara-suara seperti dinding yang roboh, benturan pada dinding lain, dan suara minta tolong. Suara terakhir mirip sekali dengan suara Rangiku. Oh, rupanya ia tertangkap oleh Senbonzakura.

Maunya Rukia menarik napas lega detik itu juga karena tidak ditemukan oleh _zanpakutou_ kakaknya, tapi begitu menyadari rumah siapa yang ia masuki, batallah napas lega itu.

Dan tanpa Rukia jawab pun, Toushiro sudah tahu penyebab gadis itu nekat masuk rumahnya tanpa lihat-lihat dulu. Secara tidak langsung, Rangiku memberitahu lewat teriakan minta tolong.

"Kau juga dikejar oleh bunga sakura itu?" tanya Toushiro, kali ini suaranya sedikit melembut. Rukia mengangguk tanpa suara.

Beberapa menit mereka terdiam, saling berhadapan tanpa saling beradu pandang. Rukia (pura-pura) sibuk mengatur napas, dan Toushiro tanpa berpura-pura lagi menatap Rukia dari ujung ke ujung. Pikirnya Rukia tidak tahu, tapi tentu saja gadis itu tahu kalau si kapten muda sedang memerhatikannya. Dan Rukia dibuat risih karena itu.

"Hitsugaya-taichou…" panggil Rukia.

"Ada apa?"

"Suara di luar sudah tidak ada lagi. Apa saya boleh keluar?" pinta Rukia. Toushiro ingin bilang tidak, tapi entah mengapa rasanya akan sangat mencurigakan bila ia bilang begitu. Maka hanya kata setuju yang diucapkannya.

Rukia membuka pintu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dengan formal dan gugup (karena teringat pernyataan cinta Toushiro), lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar.

Baru juga satu langkah berjalan, beberapa lembaran potongan bunga sakura lewat tak jauh di depannya. Rukia panik, rupanya kakaknya belum menyerah untuk menemukan sisa _shinigami_ yang mendobrak pintu ruang kerja kapten divisi enam.

Hanya perlu beberapa detik untuk bunga sakura itu menjadi semakin banyak. Rukia makin panik. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah peristirahatan Toushiro dan membanting pintu keras-keras, sampai dinding rumah bergetar.

Toushiro, berdiri tiga langkah dari Rukia, menatap gadis itu terkejut. Lebih dari pada terkejutnya Rukia tadi.

"Ada apa la-"

"Nii-sama masih mengejarku! Kenapa ada bunga sakura di akhir musim gugur?!" seru Rukia panik.

"Hah? Tenanglah, Kuchiki. Nanti suaramu terdengar sampai luar" ucap Toushiro menenangkan, yang sayangnya tidak berhasil.

"Aku pasti tidak bisa kabur dari kejaran Senbonzakura! Aku panik dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan!" Rukia bertambah panik.

Toushiro membekap paksa Rukia. Gadis itu mendadak terdiam. Toushiro tidak menyadari kalau ia mendorong Rukia hingga jarak mereka hanya tersisa beberapa senti.

"Diam Kuchiki, atau kakakmu akan menemukanmu sebentar lagi" bisik Toushiro. Begitu merasakan anggukan samar Rukia di tangannya, Toushiro melepaskan bekapan.

"Umm… Maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu, Hitsugaya-taichou. Aku benar-benar panik tadi, sehingga tidak menyadari siapa yang ada di hadapanku" Rukia meminta maaf. Tanpa sadar gadis itu tidak lagi menggunakan 'saya' maupun 'anda' pada Toushiro.

Toushiro tidak menjawab. Rukia merasa paniknya kembali. Apa tadi ia melakukan satu hal yang salah selain masuk sembarangan?

"Aku… Keluar dulu. Terima kasih. Maaf kalau aku tidak tahu sopan santun sebelumnya" sambung Rukia, memutuskan untuk angkat kaki saja dari sana.

Tangannya meraih gagang pintu, dan menariknya untuk membukanya, tapi…

"Eh? Terkunci?" gumam Rukia heran. Seingatnya, baik dirinya maupun Toushiro tidak mengunci pintu itu.

"Kau tidak bisa keluar, Kuchiki" ucap Toushiro tiba-tiba. Rukia refleks berbalik dan menemukan kapten itu berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Toushiro menghela napas. "Pintunya terkunci karena kau membantingnya keras-keras" jawab Toushiro seadanya.

Rukia berwajah tidak mengerti. Toushiro kembali bersuara, "Aku jarang mengunjungi rumah ini. Aku lebih suka istirahat di ruanganku atau kalau perlu ke rumahku di Junrinan. Shiba-taichou yang menjadi pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya pun juga jarang menggunakannya, jadi jangan heran kalau pintunya sudah rusak seperti ini."

"Aku sudah menduga seperti itu, terlihat dari debu yang tebal di perabotan di rumahmu ini" sahut Rukia.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu seperti tidak mengerti?"

"Yang aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Hitsugaya-taichou tidak segera membuka pintu dengan kunci?"

"Itu tidak bisa juga" jawab Toushiro.

"Kenapa?!"

Toushiro kembali menghela napas, lalu menjelaskan, "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku jarang mengunjungi rumah ini. Hari ini Matsumoto berniat untuk mengecek rumah, dan aku memberinya kunci. Tapi sudah kutunggu beberapa jam, pemalas ini belum balik-balik juga. Maka aku pergi ke sini, dan seperti yang bisa diduga, ia menghilang dengan membawa kunci rumah ini. Lalu kau masuk, membanting pintu, dan, yah…"

Dari kerutan di dahi Rukia, Toushiro tahu kalau adik angkat Byakuya itu tidak senang dengan fakta yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Berarti… Kita terkunci di sini?" tanya Rukia hati-hati.

Toushiro mengangguk. "Iya. Dan ini semua karena Matsumoto" jawabnya.

Rukia sudah akan mengatakan kalau sebaiknya mereka keluar lewat jendela, tapi begitu melihat rumah itu ternyata dikelilingi oleh hamparan bunga daffodil (yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak), Rukia membatalkan idenya. Ia tidak sampai hati menginjak bunga yang terlihat dirawat dengan baik itu. Maka gadis itu pun duduk dengan memeluk lututnya di bawah jendela.

Masalahnya, Rukia juga tidak terlalu ingin untuk cepat-cepat keluar dari sana. Yang berada satu ruangan dengannya ini adalah seseorang yang membuatnya berdebar-debar. Mau tidak mau Rukia kembali mengingat kata-kata Toushiro tempo hari.

"Aku… Aku menyukaimu" ulang Rukia tanpa sadar.

Toushiro mendelik. Ia ingat siapa yang bilang seperti itu dulu. Dirinya. "Apa katamu?" tanyanya tak yakin.

"Aku… Aku kedinginan. Itu yang aku bilang tadi" bohong Rukia.

Tanpa sepatah kata lagi, Toushiro kembali menyampirkan syal pada leher Rukia. Ia tahu, hari sudah beranjak malam, dan gadis itu pasti kedinginan karena ventilasi yang terbuka lebar.

Rukia memerhatikan setiap inci wajah Toushiro yang saat ini sedang berjongkok di depannya, memakaikan syal hijau itu padanya. Rona tipis terlihat jelas di pipi si pemuda berambut putih ketika jarinya tidak sengaja menyentuh leher gadis itu, memberikan sensasi dingin pada si gadis.

"Maaf, Hitsugaya-taichou" ucap Rukia tanpa diduga.

Toushiro jelas heran. "Maaf? Untuk apa?" tanyanya heran.

Rukia memegang syal yang dipakaikan oleh Toushiro. "Maaf, karena aku, Hitsugaya-taichou terkurung di sini berdua bersamaku. Tapi… Terima kasih. Syal ini lebih hangat dari yang waktu itu" senyum Rukia mengembang.

Mau tidak mau kedua sudut bibir Toushiro melengkung ke atas, walau tidak selebar Rukia. Tidak perlu kata-kata, Toushiro tahu gadis ini membalas perasaannya.

Tapi ia mau Rukia sendiri yang mengatakannya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Toushiro.

Rukia paham apa yang dimaksud pemuda ini. Menarik napas pelan, Rukia berucap, "Aku juga menyukaimu, Hitsugaya-taichou."

_Shinigami _berpangkat wakil kapten itu mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk menghindari tatapan Toushiro. Mata ungunya bertemu dengan mata hijau Toushiro. Rukia baru menyadari wajah mereka hanya terpaut satu jengkal.

Dan jarak itupun dihilangkan oleh Toushiro dalam beberapa detik. Rukia menutup mata ketika dirasanya bibir tipis Toushiro menekan lembut bibirnya. Tangannya melingkar di leher sang pemuda, menariknya untuk mendekat.

Toushiro menggigit pelan bibir Rukia, membuat gadis itu refleks membuka mulutnya. Dan mata ungu Rukia kembali nampak ketika ia merasa lidah Toushiro menjelajah mulutnya, mengabsen deretan gigi milik si gadis Kuchiki. Butuh sedikit waktu baginya untuk membiasakan diri.

Ciuman yang tidak singkat itu berakhir setelah Toushiro menarik dirinya, hanya menyisakan jarak yang tidak seberapa. Hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Rukia. Tidak ada yang berbicara karena semuanya sibuk mengatur napas masing-masing.

"Sejak kapan?" Toushiro menatap heran Rukia karena pertanyaan aneh gadis itu.

"Sejak kapan Hitsugaya-taichou menyukaiku?" ulang Rukia dengan kalimat utuh.

Toushiro terdiam beberapa saat, sehingga Rukia jadi merasa tidak enak. "Maaf kalau pertanyaanku aneh, Hitsugaya-taichou. Kau tidak per-"

"Sejak… Sejak kita bersama-sama ditugaskan di Karakura saat itu. Ketika untuk pertama kalinya para _arrancar_ itu datang. Tanpa sadar aku khawatir padamu yang terluka oleh perbuatan _espada_ itu. Aku… menyukaimu sejak saat itu" aku Toushiro.

Rukia sedikit terkejut. Itu waktu yang lumayan lama. Tiga tahun. Ya, tiga tahun atau bahkan bisa menjadi empat tahun kapten itu suka padanya.

Astaga, ia sudah membuat Toushiro terombang-ambing dalam bertahun-tahun ini.

Rukia tersenyum manis. Tangannya yang masih bertengger di leher Toushiro bergerak, menarik si pemuda untuk mendekat. Tanpa ragu, Rukia kembali menyatukan bibir mungilnya dengan bibir tipis Toushiro.

Toushiro, walau terkejut dengan sikap berani Rukia, menuruti saja keinginan gadis itu. Melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Rukia, pemuda itu balas menarik Rukia mendekat.

**[End of flashback]**

.

.

.

.

Wajah manis Rukia memerah hebat hanya dengan mengingat _keberanian_nya saat itu. Sampai sekarang ia sendiri juga bingung kenapa bisa sampai dengan beraninya mencium seorang kapten, sekalipun kapten itu menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Ingat lagi, Rukia. Kau agresif sekali" ujar Toushiro yang menyadari merah di wajah Rukia.

"Su-Sudahlah! Aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi!"

Rukia berdiri, melangkah meninggalkan Toushiro sendiri. Bukannya ia marah, Rukia melakukan ini semata-mata untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dari penglihatan si pemuda rambut putih.

Tapi Toushiro tidak akan membiarkan Rukia pergi.

Baru lima langkah gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan padang, pelukan hangat menahannya dari belakang.

"Aku suka, kok, sifatmu yang seperti itu" bisik Toushiro.

Mau tidak mau senyum lembut terpasang di wajah Rukia. Sikap Toushiro memang berbeda padanya. Ia bukan lagi Hitsugaya-taichou yang patuh pada aturan dan bersikap dingin pada bawahannya. Toushiro yang Rukia kenal sekarang memang masih dingin, tapi justru yang terpancar dari pemuda itu adalah kehangatan. Dan Rukia…

"Aku juga suka, sifatmu yang seperti ini"

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang heran apabila duo perwira tiga divisi tiga belas, Sentarou Kotsubaki dan Kiyone Kotetsu beradu mulut layaknya ibu-ibu yang sedang bertengkar. Berisik sekali. Dan Ukitake membenarkan kata-kata itu.

Kepalanya pusing sejak siang tadi, tapi wakil kaptennya yang lemah lembut dan perhatian menghilang entah kemana. Mau bergantung pada duo perwira tiganya pun percuma, karena bukannya cepat-cepat memberikan obat pada si kapten, Kiyone dan Sentarou justru berebutan obat.

"Aku yang akan memberikan obat ini pada Ukitake-taichou!" seru Kiyone.

"Itu tugasku! Yang diberi perintah bukan kau, tapi aku!" tukas Sentarou.

Ukitake menghela napas, pasrah dengan keadaan. Kotak obat yang tadi diletakkan Kiyone di meja diambil Ukitake sendiri. Dua bawahannya itu tidak memperhatikan, masih terus saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain.

Iseng, kapten berumur itu melirik ke pintu ruangan yang terbuka, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Rukia datang bersama kapten muda Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Ka-Kalian?!"

Oh, rupanya Sentarou dan Kiyone juga terkejut.

"Kenapa?" Rukia bertanya seolah tidak tahu apa yang membuat tiga rekan satu divisinya mendadak terkaget-kaget.

"K-Kuchiki, kau dan Hitsugaya-taichou sangat tidak terduga…" bisik Sentarou yang didukung oleh Kiyone.

"Kenapa kalian seterkejut itu, sih? Kalau misalnya aku datang dengan undangan pernikahan bagaimana?" gerutu Toushiro.

Rukia menganga. _Kenapa Hitsugaya-taichou bilang begitu di depan Ukitake-taichou, sih?!_

Toushiro melirik Rukia yang tak kalah terkejut dengan tiga rekannya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Rukia" ujar Toushiro santai.

"I-Iya" sahut Rukia tergagap.

Tanpa disadari oleh orang lain yang ada di situ, Toushiro tersenyum tipis pada si gadis Kuchiki. Yah, tebak sendiri saja apa yang ada di pikiran kapten muda itu. Siapa tahu ia sedang memikirkan pernikahannya dengan Rukia, atau malah sudah memikirkan bagaimana rumah tangga mereka nanti.

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya bisa update! Maaf banget ya kalau untuk ch ini lama banget updatenya, dikarenakan tugas menumpuk dan baru aja ulangan tengah semester dan juga koneksi internet yg bermasalah padahal Hayi tinggal di Tangerang (?).<strong>

**FPTC belum selesai kok, masih ada sedikit lagi bonus ch (?) untuk penggemar (?)**

**Bagi yang mau mengirimkan saran untuk fic Hayi yang ajaib ini, silahkan tulis di kotak review ^^**


	7. Kebodohan Hirako

"Akhirnya, aku bisa kembali menghirup udara bebas!"

Bagai tawanan yang baru keluar dari penjara setelah dipenjara selama belasan tahun, Shinji Hirako bersorak senang setelah membebaskan diri dari lembaran kertas yang sebenarnya tidak ia mengerti apa gunanya.

Beruntung, saat itu sedang jam makan siang, sehingga tingkah aneh si kapten divisi lima tidak menjadi tontonan para bawahan. Kalau dulu, Aizen selalu mengingatkannya agar jangan 'menggila' di hadapan umum, tapi sekarang, Momo Hinamori tidak sedang berada di sebelah sang kapten.

"Oh iya, dimana Momo-chan? Sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya" Hirako bermonolog.

Sambil berjalan tak tentu arah, Hirako memikirkan apa saja yang terjadi belakangan ini. Soal Momo dan Renji, oh, Hirako sedikit cemburu juga mengingatnya. Apa benar dua orang itu berpacaran? Kelihatannya sih, iya.

Dan diujung jalan, Hirako melihat rambut merah menyala dan rambut hitam pendek. Hirako tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka berdua obrolkan, tapi kelihatannya mereka akrab sekali.

"Itu kan… Abarai dan Kuchiki" gumamnya.

Hirako awalnya tidak memedulikan siapa yang ada di depannya. Tapi seketika pemikiran ajaib muncul di pikirannya.

"A-Abarai selingkuh dari Momo-chan?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Four People Two Couples © Hayi Yuki<strong>

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : typo(s), ooc, etc**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter : Kebodohan Hirako<strong>

**Happy reading ^^**

* * *

><p>Momo membawa dua cangkir teh ke dalam ruangannya. Satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk sang kapten. Soal kaptennya… Momo tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi setiap kali ia melirik ke arah Hirako, pria itu malah menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan.<p>

'Memangnya aku perlu dikasihani, apa?' batinnya heran.

"Ini tehnya, Hirako-taichou" Momo menaruh cangkir diatas meja kerja Hirako.

Hirako hanya menatap tehnya, lalu bertanya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ada orang yang berselingkuh darimu?"

"Hah?" wajar bagi Momo untuk heran, karena pertanyaan Hirako ini memang agak aneh dan mencurigakan.

"Jawab saja!" mendadak Hirako marah. Momo nyaris menjatuhkan cangkir teh yang belum ia taruh di mejanya.

"Y-Yah, itu… aku juga tidak tahu. Memangnya kenapa Hirako-taichou bertanya seperti itu? Apa ada masalah?"

Gelengan Hirako membuat Momo berpikir kalau kaptennya ini memang sedang dirundung masalah berat, yang berkaitan dengan seseorang. Mungkin saja Hirako sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, dan mungkin saja orang itu berselingkuh darinya.

Sambil menyesap tehnya, Momo merinding. 'Semoga saja aku tidak mengalami hal seperti itu' harap Momo, tidak tahu kalau pertanyaan Hirako tadi ada hubungannya dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

"Kelakuan Hirako-taichou menjadi sangat aneh. Kelihatannya ia sedang ada masalah dengan selingkuh atau semacamnya" curhat Momo ketika ia dan Toushiro sedang duduk berdua di ruang kapten dan wakil kapten divisi lima.

Toushiro tidak peduli dengan keadaan Hirako Shinji. Mau masalah tentang selingkuh, pernikahan, perjodohan, ia tidak peduli. Baru kalau salah satu dari tiga hal itu menyangkut Rukia, ia akan peduli.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja" maka hanya itu yang bisa Toushiro katakan.

"Tapi aku kan wakilnya, sudah seharusnya aku mengkhawatirkan kaptenku" ujar Momo.

Toushiro menghela napas. Momo memang sangat setia pada kaptennya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shiro-chan tidak mau memperkenalkan Kuchiki-san pada Baa-chan?" begitu mendengar pertanyaan Momo, sontak Toushiro mematung di tempat. Ia langsung berpikir jika kata-kata Momo itu dilaksanakan. Pastilah Baa-chan akan tersenyum senang karena cucu satu-satunya itu akhirnya menemukan tambatan hati. Lalu Rukia, gadis itu pasti akan tersenyum lebar ketika sedang bersama Baa-cha, mereka pasti akan segera akrab. Lalu dirinya…

Toushiro tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi ekspresinya sudah berubah berkali-kali.

Momo mendengus kesal, ini dia yang mungkin belum diketahui Rukia. "Pasti saat ini dia sedang berkhayal soal memperkenalkan Kuchiki-san ke Baa-chan. Atau yang lebih parah, ia sedang berkhayal tentang bulan madunya dengan Kuchiki-san" gumamnya sambil mendengus sekali lagi.

"Aku keluar, ya!" serunya pada Toushiro yang masih memikirkan (ia tidak mau dibilang sedang mengkhayal) macam-macam hal berkaitan dengan Rukia.

Begitu Momo keluar, dirinya berpapasan dengan Hirako. "Hirako-taichou" Momo segera memberi salam hormat.

"Ah, ya. Eh, tadi aku mendengar suara dari dalam, ada siapa?" tanya Hirako. Jika yang didalam itu adalah Renji, Hirako ingin segera memberi pelajaran padanya.

"Oh, didalam ada Shiro-chan. Kenapa?"

Mata Hirako seketika membesar. 'Apa?! Jadi, Momo-chan juga berselingkuh dengan Hitsugaya?!' pemikiran sablengnya kembali muncul.

"Besok aku harus mengadakan pertemuan darurat!"

.

.

.

.

Rukia memasuki gedung divisi lima dengan penuh tanda tanya. Pagi tadi ia menemukan surat dari kapten divisi lima, panggilan untuk segera menemuinya. "Hirako-taichou mau apa, sih?" gumamnya.

"Rukia?"

Adik angkat Byakuya menoleh, dan mendapati Toushiro sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa yang Hitsugaya-taichou lakukan di sini?"

"Kau sendiri, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Rukia!" panggilan itu serentak membuat Toushiro dan Rukia menoleh ke arah si pemanggil, Renji.

"Eh? Sedang apa kau disini, Renji?"

Renji mengangkat secarik kertas yang sepertinya ia pegang dari tadi. "Panggilan dari Hirako-taichou. Huh, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi" jawabnya.

Dahi Rukia mengkerut. "Panggilan? Aku juga" tangannya mengambil kertas yang ia selipkan di obi. Lalu ia berpaling ke Toushiro. Seolah mengetahui apa yang Rukia akan tanyakan, Toushiro menunjukkan kertas yang diterimanya di hadapan Rukia.

"Aku juga dapat"

.

.

.

.

Hirako memandang satu per satu empat orang yang diundangnya datang ke ruangannya. Terlihat jelas salah seorang diantara mereka, yang berambut putih jabrik, jengah dipandang seperti itu oleh si pemilik ruangan. Toushiro tidak suka dipandang seolah-olah telah melakukan kesalahan oleh orang yang berkedudukan sama dengannya.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa basi, jadi aku akan langsung ke intinya" Hirako, dengan gayanya yang santai, mulai berbicara.

"Cepatlah bicara, Hirako. Aku ada urusan lain yang lebih penting dibandingkan mendengarmu berbicara" Toushiro seolah melemparkan bom.

"Oh ya? Urusan apa? Berselingkuh?" sindir Hirako langsung.

"Huh?"

Heran tergambar jelas di wajah Toushiro. "Selingkuh? Maksudnya?" tanyanya dengan suara tak kalah heran.

Tiga orang lainnya pun memasang tampang heran. "Apa sih maksudnya?" gumam Rukia bingung.

Momo menghela napas. Sepertinya kaptennya sudah berpikiran salah, jauh pula salahnya. "Hirako-taichou, sudahlah. Jangan mengumbar omong kosong seperti ini" ucapnya, ingin menyadarkan pikiran Hirako yang kelewat jauh dari kenyataan.

"Iya, Hirako-taichou. Pasti kau sudah salah paham" dukung Renji. Dan segera, tatapan Hirako beralih ke Renji.

"Kau juga, Abarai! Bagaimana bisa kau berselingkuh dari Momo-chan?!"

Giliran Renji yang dituduh. Pemuda itu tidak terima, tentu saja. Segera ia melayangkan protes, "Apa maksudmu, Hirako-taichou?! Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah berselingkuh dari Momo! Apa sih yang ada di pikiranmu?"

Toushiro memasang tampang bosannya. "Periksakan kaptenmu ke divisi empat setelah ini, Hinamori" ucapnya datar.

Sementara Renji dan Hirako berdebat soal selingkuh yang tidak jelas maksudnya, Rukia memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan mendadak ia tersenyum, seolah sedang mendapat ilham.

"Ah! Aku tahu kenapa Hirako-taichou menuduh macam-macam pada kami!" serunya.

"Kemarin ketika aku dan Renji sedang mengobrol berdua, kami melihat Hirako-taichou di kejauhan. Mungkin karena kami hanya berdua, Hirako-taichou mengira aku dan Renji berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Soal Hitsugaya-taichou… hmm… aku tidak begitu tahu, tapi kurasa kemarin ia dan Hinamori-fukutaichou juga sedang mengobrol, dan Hirako-taichou mencurigai mereka" jelas Rukia.

"… Jadi kami dipanggil hanya untuk ini?" Toushiro tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya. Sudah dipanggil mendadak, dituduh yang aneh-aneh, dan si penuduh juga hanya bisa nyengir di hadapannya.

"Astaga, Hirako-taichou. Kau benar-benar harus memeriksa kepalamu" saran Renji.

Hirako tersenyum tanpa dosa. Kelihatannya analisisnya kali ini melenceng jauh dari kenyataan.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, apa yang dipikirkan Hirako hingga ia menuduhku selingkuh? Memalukan sekali" gumam Toushiro ketika ia, Rukia, Renji, dan Momo menikmati makan siang bersama di kantin divisi sepuluh, yang menarik perhatian banyak shinigami.

"Hirako-taichou memang seperti itu, kok. Kadang-kadang menjadi agak aneh seperti tadi, kadang-kadang juga sangat baik dan pengertian. Kalau dalam pertarungan, ia akan menjadi sangat hebat" ujar Momo.

Renji yang juga masih kesal, sengaja menekan lauk dengan sumpit keras-keras. "Dia kelihatan seperti orang bodoh kalau begitu" tukasnya dengan suara keras, hingga orang-orang yang memerhatikan mereka bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh si nanas merah.

"Pelankan suaramu, Renji" bisik Rukia.

"Tapi… Kalau Hirako-taichou tidak melakukan yang seperti tadi, kita tidak bisa makan bersama seperti ini" Momo mengeluarkan senyum manisnya, yang membuat Renji tersipu merah.

Rukia balas tersenyum.

"Iya juga, ya. Dan tumben, ada orang yang ingin ikut acara makan bersama seperti ini" Rukia melirik orang di sampingnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si kapten muda yang biasanya tidak tertarik dengan makan bersama layaknya yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

Toushiro sudah membuka mulut untuk protes, tapi begitu melihat ramainya kantin (yang mungkin disebabkan oleh keberadaan empat orang ini), ia mengurungkan niatnya. Alhasil, Rukia tertawa pelan melihatnya batal bersuara. Renji dan Momo pun ikut tertawa melihat Toushiro.

Untuk saat ini mereka masih bisa tertawa-tawa, untuk ke depannya, tidak ada yang tahu, kan? Semoga saja, sih, mereka tidak sampai berselingkuh seperti yang dituduhkan oleh Hirako.

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, fic ini comeback (?) dengan last chap yang sama sekali nggak jelas. Abisnya, pengen aja ngebuat Hirako jadi penutup dengan tingkah anehnya *dihipnotis Sakanade*<strong>

**Hayi minta maaf karena kelanjutan FPTC yang lama banget, berbulan bulan gak update-update. Alasan pertama, Hayi lagi nggak ada ide. Kedua, Hayi entah mengapa lagi bosan sama tulis menulis (yang untungnya udah sembuh). Dan ketiga, pas Hayi mau buka fanfiction, eh, gak bisa-bisa-_-****, diblokir ternyata buat internet sehat atau apalah itu-_- **** oya, kuota juga memengaruhi kinerja Hayi lho (?). dan sekalinya update, tada… malah membicarakan yg aneh-aneh.**

**Akhir kata, makasih buat semua readers Four People Two Couples baik yang review maupun yang nggak. Untuk para reviewers (****NatashAurel, uchiha yardi, elfarizy, sykisan, Guest, Ray Kousen7, Detective Agatha, Sherly-chan11, Guest, Mitsuo Mahoru, Guest, salumon-chan) arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Mungkin pengunjung ffn kali ini lagi dikit banget, karena pada gatau gimana cara ngaksesnya. Hayi aja awal-awal bawaannya pengen ngebanting hp, kok gabisa-bisa._.**

**Curhatnya kebanyakan, ya?**

**Sampai jumpa di fanfic yang berikutnya ^^**


End file.
